Acosado
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: A Roxas le gustaba su vida. Tenía padres normales, amigos normales y un trabajo normal. Sin embargo, todo cambió desde el momento en el que un pelirrojo imbécil decidió colarse en ella a la fuerza. Y la pregunta era: ¿cómo lograría deshacerse de él?
1. Primera parte

© Square Enix All Rights Reserved

Especial no-Navidad AkuRoku, porque ya ni es Navidad, ni esto tiene nada de Navidad, así que… olvidaos de la Navidad (dijo el Grinch…). Por cierto, esto es mi regalo de Navidad ;)

Sinceramente, en principio esto iba a ser una simple y diferente versión de "Historia de un acosador", pero ha quedado tan atado que no será lo mismo si uno no se lee los dos (no era mi intención hacerlo así, pero me fue imposible evitarlo). Así que, hale, si uno no se ha leído el otro, esto le parecerá muuyyy aburrido. Yo ya he avisado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>A**barrotado  
>¿Que cuándo empezó todo?<br>Pues un viernes trece.

Irónico, ¿verdad?

Sinceramente… yo nunca había creído en ese tipo de chorradas en las que suelen pensar los supersticiosos. Que si un gato negro, un paraguas abierto, un espejo roto… ¿Quién se va a tragar eso? ¿Mala suerte? ¿En serio? ¡Si es que ni siquiera se esfuerzan para hacerlas parecer realistas!

A ver, para empezar… ¿qué cara le pones tú a alguien que te viene todo serio y te suelta: «no salgas de casa un viernes trece. Podrías morir»? ¡Venga ya!  
>¿Acaso me va a salir Jason de la nada y me va a perseguir con machete en mano por la calle? Una palabra: ¡ja!<br>Oh, ¿y eso de «no te atrevas a viajar en barco un viernes trece, podría hundirse»? No he ido en barco en mi vida, ¿por qué narices tendría que hacerlo ahora?  
>Claro, que hay más cosas que no se puede hacer ese día: no te cases, no vayas en coche, no te subas a un tren… Si uno se parase a pensar en todas las cosas que no se pueden hacer por no atraer la «mala suerte» se la pasaría el día encerrado en casa.<br>Eso sí, no vayas a levantarte con el pie izquierdo. Si lo haces, ya has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Pero nada, dejando todo ese rollo de lado, al final es cierto que ese día no tendría que haber salido de la cama.  
>Sí… lo mejor habría sido estampar el despertador contra la pared y seguir durmiendo. Pero nooo. Tenía que venir Sora a despertarme. ¡Cuando normalmente soy yo quien tiene que despertarlo a él! Pero claro. Por un día que el señorito logra despertarse solo, tiene que aparecer para restregármelo por la cara. Y ahí estaba él. Tras lograr hacer que mi madre le dejase entrar, subió expresamente para aporrear mi puerta al tiempo que se dedicaba a soltar palabrotas sin ton ni son para despertarme.<br>Y así, a ver quién logra volverse a dormir.

Y luego está el tema de la lluvia.  
>Odio la lluvia.<br>Y ese día en concreto, llovía y tronaba.

Cualquiera podría decir: ¿viernes trece y truenos? No salgas si no quieres morir electrocutado. Pues mira: habría preferido que me cayesen mil rayos antes que pasar por lo que pasé esa tarde…

Hacía poco que mis padres habían decidido cortarme el grifo. Nada de paga. ¿Solución? Tenía que trabajar. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo mi padre se muestra arrepentido por haber cometido semejante insensatez, pero eso no viene al tema.  
>El punto es que tras enterarse de mi pequeño problema, Naminé, una compañera de clase, me recomendó acercarme a una cafetería del centro donde aparentemente buscaban un nuevo camarero. Según ella, y palabras textuales: "el sitio es genial"… Mira: de genial nada; pero ahora, sin estudios ni experiencia, es lo único que me puedo permitir.<br>Por ello, no me quedó otra que presentarme una tarde a pedir empleo. Y mira por donde, cinco minutos después ya tenía el puesto. Eso sí que es eficacia.

No podía decir que mis compañeros fuesen gente normal. Pero menos aun lo era mi jefa; por lo visto a ella le iba más el estilo Los ángeles de Charlie. Solo se dirigía a nosotros por video-llamada. Pero sin video. Todo un misterio.  
>Luego estaba Marluxia, el gerente del lugar. Él era quien se aseguraba de que todo lo que ordenase la jefa se cumpliese con total y perfecta exactitud. No era estricto. Solo… extraño. Sobre todo su pelo, pero tampoco es cuestión de hablar de eso ahora.<br>También habían cuatro o cinco empleados más: Yuffie, Riku, Larxene y otros dos cuyo nombre ni siquiera conozco todavía. No me juzguéis.  
>A ver, Yuffie era una persona rara. Pero no rara, rara. Más bien… medio-rara, pero amable al fin y al cabo. Ella fue la que se aseguró de enseñarme todas las reglas, la preparación de los batidos «de la casa» y un montón de cosas sin las cuales no podría haber sobrevivido mi primer día.<br>Después estaba Riku. Lo más destacable de él es que pese a pasarse únicamente un par de veces por semana, nunca lo echaban. Nunca. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Y en cuanto a Larxene… bueno. Ella simplemente es una persona a la que mejor no acercarse. En serio. Y punto.

El lunes por la tarde fue el día en el que empecé a trabajar. Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue ponerme el uniforme que Marluxia me dio –no era ridículo, y eso se agradece…– e ir a la barra. Dejé mis cosas en una habitación con cuatro o cinco taquillas de la que colgaba el típico cartel de «prohibido el paso al personal no autorizado» y salí directo a atender.

Al final, ese día fue una mierda.

Resulta que cinco minutos después de mi llegada, aparecieron como veinte personas, todas ellas acabadas de donar sangre. Y yo me pregunté: ¿es que eso no se hacía en ayunas? Pues mira, no.  
>Al final tuve, en singular, que atender a un puñado de hambrientos yo solo. ¿Por qué? Pues por un lado estaba Marluxia, empeñado en hacerme aprender "el oficio" de golpe y porrazo; Yuffie, que tuvo que ir a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué; Riku, que le dio por no aparecerse ese día –bueno, ni ese ni los dos siguientes–, y Larxene, que simplemente optó por no hacer absolutamente nada; y yo solito, un novato, me encargué de hacerlo todo.<br>Y pensé: si todos los días iban a ser así, ¿acaso valía la pena? Apunto estuve de renunciar, pero decidí darle una oportunidad y volver al día siguiente.  
>Y volví, y la verdad, no fue tan malo. Tanto martes como miércoles se puede decir que Larxene estuvo algo más… cooperativa. No me dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde, pero el que se dedicase a atender a las mesas ella misma mientras Yuffie y yo nos encargábamos de la barra era de una gran ayuda, la verdad. Supongo que se puede decir que yo empezaba a caerle bien. Y el que Marluxia le echase la bronca delante de todo el mundo no tuvo nada que ver, desde luego.<p>

En fin, resulta que el miércoles al fin se apareció el tal Riku, y entendí al instante por qué todavía no lo habían echado de patitas a la calle. El tipo era eficiente. Muy eficiente. ¿Te puedes creer que logró quitarse de encima hasta seis pedidos en menos de un minuto? Larxene estaba de nuevo haciendo el vago y pintándose las uñas. Normal, si aquí el señorito se encarga de hacer todo, ¿qué íbamos a hacer el resto? Ya podría él haberse aparecido por aquí el día de la donación de sangre…

Llegó el jueves. Yo seguía sin acostumbrarme a eso de no tener las tardes libres, pero según Yuffie, solo era cuestión de tiempo… y que el dinero lo compensa. Desde luego que sí. ¿Acaso la gente trabajaría si no le diesen nada a cambio? No. Bueno, sí: los voluntarios; lo que pasa es que esos tienen mucho tiempo libre y nada que hacer. De esa forma al menos se entretienen.

Bueno, y entonces llegó, el viernes. Sí, ese viernes; el trece. Llovía, tronaba y blablablá. ¿Por qué no tendría que haber ido? Pues porque de haberme quedado en casa, Marluxia no habría podido aprovecharse de la situación y decidir así condenarme a pasarme el resto de mis días haciendo turno doble con fin de semana incluido.  
>No tengo intención de explicar los detalles, solo diré que ese día me prometí no volver nunca a intentar imitar a Riku y su manía de querer llevar trescientos mil pedidos al mismo tiempo en menos de cuatro segundos. No se puede. Simplemente él no es de este mundo.<br>Tras quedarme dos horas más a limpiar todo el estropicio que había montado, finalmente fui libre de irme a casa.

Se supone que el sábado lo iba a pasar todo en la ciudad junto con mis amigos. Pero no; tenía que trabajar.  
>Igual que el día anterior, la tormenta seguía ahí. Un mal augurio para unos, una molestia para mí. La cafetería estaba abarrotada de clientes, por ende, Riku no estaba ahí. Yuffie tampoco. Por lo visto, ella había logrado evitar que Marluxia la metiese al turno de fin de semana. Chica con suerte…<br>Nada más llegar, me cambié y me situé detrás de la barra, y al instante una oleada de pedidos comenzó a llegar. Yo tenía sueño, pero eso a los clientes no parecía importarles demasiado…  
>Todo había empezado mal: el agua seguía cayendo, los truenos reventándome los oídos y Larxene haciendo el vago. Un día completito, ¿no? Pues no. Todavía no.<p>

En fin, que a la hora de comer logré hacer que Larxene me sustituyera en la barra –cosa que accedió a hacer muy a regañadientes…–, pillé el paraguas y me fui al Burger King de la esquina.  
>Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta, cuando volví, que el local estaba entonces incluso más lleno que cuando me había ido. He de recordar que estábamos en una cafetería. ¡Una cafetería! ¿Qué hace metida ahí tanta gente a las dos y media del mediodía, cuando se supone que tendrían que estar en sus casas comiendo con sus familiares?<br>Nada más verme, Larxene empezó a hacerme señas para que volviese a mi puesto. Ella odiaba atender en la barra. Según dice, ahí sólo se sientan viejos decrépitos y gente aburrida. Supongo… que no le iba demasiado ese tipo de gente.

Continué trabajando sin descanso alguno durante un par de horas más. La barra siguió llenándose de viejos decrépitos y gente aburrida; incluso hubo un momento en el que terminó llegando un viejo decrépito cascarrabias aburrido. El tipo se traía con él un periódico, por lo que supe al instante que tras pedir, pasaría olímpicamente de mi persona, así como del resto de gente a su alrededor.  
>Me acerqué a él dispuesto a preguntarle por su pedido. Al llegar, me miró fijamente, todo serio, con sus ojos de viejo decrépito que tanto lo caracterizaban, y me pidió un café solo. Por la pinta que traía, no se veía la típica persona con prisa, sin embargo no me vi capaz de tardar en servirle. En menos de medio minuto lo tenía atendido.<br>Nada más acabar con él, un tipo con prisa apareció casi a la otra punta y empezó a llamarme como un desesperado que llega tarde a una cita importante.  
>Con un suspiro, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia el tipo estresado para atenderlo.<p>

Al final, el hombre ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme a los ojos. Su vista estaba clavada en su reloj, y cada dos segundos variaba entre éste y la ventana del local. Pensándolo bien… No era para considerarlo un cliente viejo, pero tampoco llegaba a ser aburrido. Al contrario. Uno podía pasárselo muy bien viendo al pobre tipo sufrir, y sí, eso había sonado cruel. Pero da igual.  
>Me dirigí a la cafetera para prepararle al tipo antipático si dichoso café, cuando los gritos de otro ruidoso cliente volvieron a llamar mi atención. Otro tipo con prisa, seguramente. Pero en serio, ¿es necesario alzar la voz? Tengo suficiente con los truenos, gracias.<br>Le eché una ojeada, preguntándome mentalmente qué tipo de cliente sería esta vez, si uno viejo o uno aburrido.

Y… bueno. No era ninguno de los dos.  
>¿Por qué? Pues está claro: por su apariencia.<br>Para empezar, el tipo tenía el pelo acabado en un montón de puntas, como un puercoespín, y para colmo, rojo brillante. Venga, ¿qué persona normal va así por la vida? En fin, que no sólo era eso, no. Algo más a destacar supongo que sería también ese par de tatuajes justo debajo de sus ojos. Por no hablar de la cara de depravado que tenía… ¿Me estaba mirando a mí? Por Dios…

Tras servir el café al hombre con prisa, me dirigí hacia el tipo en cuestión y hacia su amigo, un chico de cabello rubio. Teniendo en cuenta el desastre, probablemente cortado con unas tijeras de metro y medio. ¿Qué clase de gente me había enviado Larxene?

—Está bien, ¿qué queréis? —pregunté, cortante. Quitármelos de encima rápidamente era mi prioridad ahora.

—Un batido de chocolate con extra de chocolate, por favor —me respondió el amigo de pelo deforme. Apunté y me volví hacia el otro.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Sin quitarme la mirada de encima, el tipo sonrió. Pero para nada me pareció una de esas sonrisas amables que suelen tener las viejas cuando les sirves el café, ni tampoco las sonrisas falsas que suelen dar los adolescentes, ni siquiera las sonrisas de amargado que tiene la gente amargada. No, que va. Era una sonrisa de depravado, de viejo verde.

—A ti —respondió, sin titubear. Creo que lo miré confuso, o al menos esa fue la expresión que me pareció tener. Es decir… ¿había oído bien? Por no arriesgarme a mandarlo a la mierda sin motivo, decidí preguntar para asegurarme.

—¿Disculpa?

Su sonrisa de depravado no se movió ni un milímetro.  
>—Me has preguntado qué es lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora, es a ti. ¿Podría ser posible tenerte cuando acabes tú turno?<p>

No, si es que eso ya era el colmo. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de esto antes? Si me hubiesen dicho que tendría que soportar que gente extraña intentase ligar conmigo ni siquiera me habría molestado en aceptar este empleo. Muchas gracias, Naminé.

—Veo que no quieres nada —Me volví hacia el otro. Al menos este tenía una sonrisa normal. De niño pequeño obsesionado con el azúcar y con las tijeras, sí. Pero normal al fin y al cabo—. Enseguida te traigo el batido. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Oh, pero ahí no se acabó la escena.  
>—Vale, vale. Espera. —El depravado habló. Por educación, me volví a mirarlo—. Está bien, tráeme uno a mí también. De lo mismo. —Por muy raro que me pareciese, no lo contradije. Al fin y al cabo, es un cliente.<p>

Quise tardar, de verdad que lo intenté. Pero simplemente no puedo. Un día tan ajetreado como hoy, con la cafetería a reventar de gente… Sería un suicidio tardar demasiado por un solo pedido. Al final, tuvieron sus extras de chocolate casi al instante.  
>—Aquí tienes, batido de chocolate con extra de chocolate —expresé, dándoselo primero al chico rubio.<p>

—¡Gracias! —Igualito a un niño pequeño. Me volví hacia el otro con el ceño bien fruncido, haciéndole ver así las pocas ganas que tenía yo de atenderle a él.

—Y esto es tuyo. Otro de chocolate.

—Muchas gracias. —Con el trabajo hecho, me dispuse a largarme a atender a cualquier otra persona, pero no fue así. Con todo el descaro del mundo, el de pelo rojo me tomó la mano antes de lograr apartarla y, y… ¡y me la besó! Esto es asqueroso.

—Tienes unas manos preciosas… Me pregunto si tu nombre lo es tanto como lo son ellas. —Con un gruñido, el viejo de al lado dobló de forma brusca el periódico, pagó, y se fue del local en total silencio. ¿La verdad? Me alegro que se haya ido. Pero eso no tiene él porqué saberlo.

—Acabas de ahuyentar a ese cliente —le reclamé, aparentemente molesto.

—No, solo se ha visto amedrentado por la fuerza de mi amor. Si lo he asustado, no ha sido mi culpa. —Estoy seguro de que existe una palabra para definir a este tipo de gente. ¿Creído? ¿Arrogante? ¿O quizás un narcisista?

De forma desprevenida, y sin soltarme aún, tiró de mí, terminando dejándome así cara a cara con él.  
>—¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás tú nombre o me harás insistir en ello? —No. Este lo que es, es un imbécil.<p>

—¿Por qué no te dejas de rollos y lo lees tú mismo, eh, chico listo? —le repliqué, señalando directamente la dichosa placa que colgaba de mi camisa. Por algún maldito motivo Marluxia quería que los clientes supiesen nuestros nombres. ¿De qué sirve cuando después éstos son tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de ello?  
>Finalmente logré zafarme de él—. Termínate el batido y lárgate. No te quiero ver más por aquí.<p>

—Oh… Esas no son formas de tratar a un cliente.

—Tú no eres un cliente —repliqué—. Eres un maldito indecente que se cree el centro del mundo —Hice una pausa. A Marluxia no le gusta que grite, y menos aun a un cliente…—. Cuando es evidente que no lo eres. —Sin nada más que añadir, di media vuelta y me largué a la otra punta del local. Solo faltaba que me siguiese.  
>Como mínimo, esperaba haberle dejado claro las pocas ganas que tenía yo de verle de nuevo rondando por aquí.<p>

Todavía me quedaban un par de horas para terminar mi turno, sin embargo yo no tenía la intención de volver la barra, no al menos hasta que hubiesen desaparecido de allí aquellos dos. De esa manera, tras dejar al cargo a uno de esos cuyo nombre sigo sin saber, me dediqué a atender directamente en las mesas.  
>Y cuando yo creía que ya se habían ido, escuché mi nombre. Alguien me llamó.<br>En un primer instante pensé que sería Marluxia, preparado para regañarme por alguna tontería, pero no. Al volverme, me encontré con la mirada divertida del indeseable ese. Prácticamente tenía ya un pie en la calle, sin embargo se había detenido. Me guiñó un ojo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

Y fue lo que dijo después lo que me marcó, probablemente para el resto de mis días…  
>—¡Nos vemos mañana!<p>

Desde ese momento, mi vida se convertiría en un verdadero infierno.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>F**obia  
>¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis, quizás? Pues no: tres meses. Tres meses han pasado. Y los muy miserables se me han hecho eternos.<p>

Desde hace ya unos noventa días –y no es que los esté contando ni nada– que Axel lleva apareciéndose por la cafetería para charlar, molestar o ligar. Llamadlo como queráis. ¿Me molesta que aparezca? Eh… no, la verdad es que no. ¿Me molesta que se acerque a mí? Desde luego que sí.  
>Esto es algo que lleva haciendo desde… Desde el primer día. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya lo tenía pegado a los talones, hablándome sobre tonterías como el amor a primera vista y la gran cantidad de bodas entre adolescentes que hay hoy en día. ¿Acaso es eso normal en alguien a quien acabas de conocer? Pues por lo visto, para él sí.<p>

Aunque nadie se lo crea, yo antes tenía una vida normal. Iba a clase por las mañanas y con mis amigos por las tardes. Tenía tiempo de sobras para hacer deberes y estudiar para exámenes. ¡Incluso tenía paga! ¡Paga por no hacer nada! Sí, todo era genial en ese entonces. Pero, ¿ahora? Lo único que se ha salvado aquí son las clases. El resto de tiempo va directo a la cafetería, lugar por el que no sólo no tengo tiempo a preparar las tareas para clase, si no que también termino viéndome obligado a aguantar yo solito al insoportable ese.

Y es de esta manera que todas las tardes, al empezar mi turno, llegaba él, siempre con algo nuevo con lo que aburrirme.  
>Pues bien, lo extraño llega cuando el chico va y aparece un día con un diccionario –nuevo, evidentemente– bajo el brazo y una sonrisa ladina en la cara. Nada más verme, corrió hacia mi posición, me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y me soltó:<br>—Eres filofóbico.

Y tú un imbécil, quise responderle yo. Pero no lo hice. Porque soy buena persona.  
>Pero ojo: ser buena persona no significa que me tenga que ver obligado a prestar atención a las tonterías que un tipo con un diccionario recién estrenado venga a decirme, y es por eso mismo que simplemente di media vuelta y me fui a atender a una mujer que había cerca. Una clara señal que se supone, tendría que hacerle ver las pocas ganas que tenía de escucharle. Pero no. Axel me siguió desde el otro lado.<p>

—Mira, mira. Espera, que te lo leo. —Hizo una pausa, probablemente en busca de la dichosa definición—. Aquí: Filofobia. Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo al amor, a enamorarse o a estar enamorado. ¿Ves?

Lo miré iracundo.  
>—No. No veo. ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? —Me alejé para ir a por el pedido de la mujer. Esta vez, Axel se apoyó en la barra y siguió hablando.<p>

—Estoy seguro de que tú lo sufres. Dime: ¿cómo fue tu infancia? Aquí dice que esto se puede deber a algún tipo de trauma del pasado. —Lo ignoré. Porque esto es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos. Ignorar.  
>Por lo visto, él ya se esperaba este tipo de reacción por mi parte, por lo que decidió dejar el diccionario sobre la barra y sentarse en la silla como las personas decentes suelen hacer.<br>—¿Roxas? —Bufé. Serví a la mujer y me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué? —Eso es lo que tiene ser amable. Que uno siempre termina cediendo y haciendo caso al tipo que estaba ignorando.  
>Cuando yo ya pensaba que volvería al ataque con alguna pregunta rara sobre mi infancia, simplemente apoyó el mentón sobre su mano y sonrió.<p>

—Quiero lo de siempre. —Guiñó un ojo—. Ya sabes. —Lo miré ceñudo. Sí, sí que lo sabía.

—Pues si lo de siempre es lo de siempre, ya puedes ir olvidándote —expresé, tajante, buscando con la mirada algún otro cliente al que atender.

Él dudó unos segundos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se mantuvo ahí en todo momento. No se desplazó ni un milímetro.  
>—¿Y cómo se yo que lo que siempre pido es lo que tú crees? —Es un liante. Pero a mí no me va a atrapar.<p>

—Pues porque siempre que apareces me preguntas lo mismo. Y la respuesta sigue y seguirá siendo no: no saldré contigo.

Suspiró teatralmente.  
>—Ya, Roxy, pero yo sólo quería un batido de esos que te salen también. Ya sabes: lo de siempre. —¿Ves? Un maldito liante. Si esto dependiese de mí, ni me molestaría en atenderle. Pero tampoco estoy para arriesgarme a perder el puesto por una tontería.<br>De esa forma, mientras yo fui a prepararle el dichoso batido, él, tranquilamente, abrió de nuevo el diccionario y empezó a pasar sus páginas de forma casual.

Lo bueno de los días entre semana es que el local siempre suele estar bastante tranquilo. Al menos la mayor parte de las veces; esa era una de las veces. De no tener que lidiar con Axel, todo sería perfecto.

Y tan tranquilo estaba yo que olvidé una de las reglas principales que me impuse yo mismo a los tres días de conocerlo: nunca colocarme de espaldas a él.  
>De pronto, algo me sobresaltó, y no fue por muy poco que el batido no me cae al suelo.<br>Sentí algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla. Algo cálido. Algo… algo asqueroso. No me hizo falta volver la vista para saber qué era.  
>—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le espeté al instante, apartando su rostro y alejándolo de mí.<p>

El muy descarado había saltado la barra, y ahora se encontraba en la zona no-clientes, –donde se suponía que no podían pasar los clientes–, sonriente, relamiéndose los labios, completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.  
>—¡Vaya! Entonces también podría ser eso. — Ahora, era o preguntarle por "eso" o mandarlo al otro lado de la barra de un puñetazo. Como si nada hubiese pasado, y antes de dejarme tomar una decisión, se volvió de nuevo y pasó al otro lado de un salto, ignorando el hueco libre que utilizamos las personas normales.<p>

—Filematofobia —soltó de pronto, apoyándose en la barra con su pose "interesante"—. Fobia a los besos. Sí que podría ser, sí…

—Fil… ¿Qué? ¡Oye, deja ya de buscarme fobias inexistentes! —le reclamé, dejando de la manera más brusca posible el vaso sobre la mesa.

—No, no lo niegues. —Golpeó el libro con el dedo, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la definición—. Aquí lo dice muy claro: miedo a los besos. ¿Ves?

Dispuesto a hacerlo callar, con un gruñido le arranqué el diccionario de las manos y leí yo mismo. Tras encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba, sonreí triunfante.  
>—Si te hubieses molestado en leer la definición al completo sabrías que eso de filematofobia se refiere únicamente a los besos en los labios. —Dicho esto, se lo devolví, sintiéndome mucho más listo que él.<p>

Su mirada de confusión tan solo duró unos instantes. Unos bonitos instantes en los que pude saborear por primera vez la victoria. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no tardó en resurgir.  
>—¿Y quién me dice a mí que tu no lo sufres? —increpó.<br>Era demasiado evidente hacia dónde pensaba dirigirse.

—Claro que no lo sufro. De ser así…

—De ser así, ¿qué? —se me adelantó—. ¿Has besado a alguien en alguna ocasión? Vamos, di.

—¡No te lo voy a decir!

—Oh, eso entonces es un no —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía contento.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—¿Entonces es que sí? —Lo que yo digo: un liante.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba. Y volviendo a tu dichosa pregunta, no, no sufro de esa fobia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Miré a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde están los clientes cuando los necesitas?

—Simplemente lo sé —respondí secamente.

—¿Sí, eh? Pues demuéstramelo. —Me alejé de él por prevención. Conociéndolo –que lo conocía–, sabía que era capaz de abalanzarse sobre mí a la mínima oportunidad. Esta vez el que rodó los ojos fue él—. No te preocupes, Roxas. No es como si fuese a forzarte ni nada. Aunque te cueste creerlo, soy buena gente.

No respondí. Sinceramente, es difícil creerle…  
>—Claro que… —continuó—. Eso no significa que no llegue un día en el que seas tú mismo el que acceda a besarme. —Vaya, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Un bastardo arrogante o una mente soñadora? Optaré por la segunda.<p>

—Di lo que quieras —sentencié. Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza—. Sin embargo, si yo fuera tú… —Volví a arrebatarle el diccionario. Estaba más que seguro que esa palabra aparecería ahí—. Tendría en cuenta un tipo de fobia más… —Tras encontrarla, volteé el libro y se lo devolví. No me molesté en esperar a ver su reacción. Un nuevo cliente apareció como por arte de magia al otro lado de la barra, y estaba seguro que por hoy ya le había prestado la suficiente atención a Axel.  
>De esa manera, finalmente me alejé de él, dejándolo solo, con su diccionario nuevo en mano y una expresión de espanto en el rostro.<p>

Rutilofobia. Fobia a los pelirrojos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>H**ermano  
>De todas las tonterías que ha hecho Axel hasta ahora, esa fue… Nah, no diré la peor. Está claro que ha habido y habrá peores. Sin embargo, esa la considero lo suficientemente estúpida como para tenerla en cuenta. Quizás incluso llegue el día en el que termine convirtiéndose en una de esas anécdotas de las que todos terminan riéndose.<br>Bueno, todos menos yo. A mí no me hizo gracia.  
>Realmente nada de lo que hace Axel en lo que yo me vea involucrado me hace gracia, pero aun así lo explicaré.<p>

Aparentemente, ese era un día como cualquier otro. Realmente todos los días empiezan así, pero siempre termina pasando algo malo.  
>En fin, como siempre, nada más terminar de comer fui directo a la cafetería. Llegué, me cambié, ignoré la mueca de Larxene, saludé a Yuffie y me coloqué tras la barra. Todo rutina. Nada nuevo.<br>Y en teoría, sería de aquí a unos cinco minutos aproximadamente cuando aparecería Axel.

En principio, sí, así fue. Bueno, sí pero no.  
>¿A qué me refiero?<br>Pues que a simple vista, el chico pelirrojo que cruzó la puerta sí que era Axel. El mismo peinado, los mismos tatuajes y la misma sonrisa descarada de siempre.

Nada más llegar, fue directo a su lugar habitual, el taburete más cercano a la máquina de café. Más cercano a la zona donde siempre me encuentro yo.  
>—Buenas tardes, chico. ¿Puedes atenderme? —Lo miré suspicaz. ¿Realmente creía que una gorra, un par de collares y unos pantalones mal abrochados lo harían parecer otra persona?<p>

—¿Qué te pasa? —Él me devolvió una mirada de falsa incredulidad. Tras ajustarse bien las gafas de pega, me respondió.

—¿Disculpa? —Rodé los ojos. Esto era lo que me faltaba.

—Oh, venga. Axel, ¡sé que eres tú! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el burro?

—¿Axel? —Ladeó la cabeza con falsa inocencia—. Vaya, creo que aquí ha habido una confusión —Sonrió—. Axel es mi hermano gemelo. Yo soy Lea, encantado.

¿Gemelo? De eso nada. Si realmente fuese así –que, evidentemente, no lo es–, estoy seguro de que mi vida no tardaría en transformarse en un auténtico infierno del que sólo podría salir mudándome de ciudad. O en el peor de los casos, de país.  
>Simplemente sería demasiado para mí.<br>Alzó la mano, dispuesto a estrechármela, pero la rechacé de un golpe.

—No intentes engañarme, Axel. Si, hipotéticamente, fueses de verdad el "hermano gemelo", las posibilidades de que hubieses venido al mismo local, te hubieses sentado en el mismo sitio y te hubieses dirigido precisamente a mí, serían… prácticamente inexistentes.

Sonrió divertido.  
>—Chico de poca fe. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi hermanito no me ha hablado de ti? Lo traes loco, ¿sabes? Habla de ti a todas horas.<p>

Suspiré. No valía la pena  
>—Está bien, "Lea". ¿Qué vas a querer entonces? —pregunté finalmente, cansado por su actitud.<p>

—Un café solo, por favor. —Lo miré incrédulo. Él alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa?

—… Nada. Está bien, un café solo marchando.

Al final, terminé planteándome sinceramente el hecho de estar realmente ante un gemelo idéntico de Axel llamado Lea. Es decir… Hasta el momento, realmente no se estaba comportando como lo hacía habitualmente. Nada de piropos, nada de largas y aburridas charlas sobre nada en concreto y nada de apodos estúpidos.  
>Simplemente, un chico igual que Axel que no actuaba como Axel.<p>

—Oye, dime —dije de pronto, acercándome de nuevo a él tras atender a un hombre a tres sillas de distancia—. ¿Por qué no te comportas siempre así? Eres mucho menos irritante de esta manera, ¿sabes?

—¿Como siempre? —Clavó su mirada en la placa con mi nombre que colcaba de mi camisa—. Roxas… Roxas, esta es la primera vez que vengo. Soy Lea, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya. Claro. —¿Qué hacer para que deje de actuar así?—. Pues que sepas, que Lea me cae muchísimo mejor que el imbécil de su hermano. ¿Lo sabías?

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso no le gustará nada a Axel. Él se esfuerza por gustarte. —Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué seguía con la farsa cuando era evidente que no me lo había creído?  
>De pronto, como por divina inspiración, se me ocurrió una idea brillante para volver a hacerlo actuar como siempre. No es que me molestase tenerlo así, pero estaba claro que sólo se había disfrazado para… eh… Para molestarme. Y eso no se lo iba a pasar de ninguna manera.<p>

—Pero, ¿sabes? —Con una sonrisa, lentamente me incliné sobre la barra y apoyé el mentón en ambas mano, quedando directamente frente a él. Axel me miró confuso—. Aunque tu hermano sea un imbécil, realmente tiene algo que…

—¿Qué? —Se le notaba en la voz que estaba ansioso. Mi sonrisa se amplió. Siguiendo con la actuación, cerré los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Me acerqué más a él. Me encontraba centímetros de su rostro cuando respondí en un susurro—. Me atrae. —Soltó el aire de golpe. Por lo visto hacia unos segundos que había decidido dejar de respirar.

—¡Axel! —La voz de alguien interrumpió mi jugada. Me alejé de él al instante, y de seguida volví a mi trabajo—. Sabía que estarías aquí. —El chico recién llegado no era otro que Demyx, su amigo del alma. Nada más divisarlo, se acercó hacia Axel y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Demyx…? —Sin embargo, él no parecía tan contento—. ¿Se puede saber por qué has venido? Precisamente ahora… —Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. Roxas. Lo del hermano gemelo me lo he inventado. ¡En serio! Yo soy Axel. —Para demostrar que no mentía, se quitó las gafas de pega—. ¿Lo ves? Venga, yo te gusto y tú me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

De verdad, a veces me fascina lo ingenua que puede llegar a ser la gente. O en su defecto, lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser yo.  
>Con una sonrisa, volví a acercarme a él. Suspiré complacido.<br>—Antes muerto. —Cómo desearía en ese momento haber tenido una cámara para inmortalizar su expresión.

Dicho esto, sin dejar todavía de sonreír, volví de nuevo a mi trabajo, seguro de que con eso por lo menos me ganaría tres días de descanso.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>J**ulieta  
>Si existe algo de lo que me arrepienta profundamente hasta ahora –en lo referente a Axel, claro–, es haber dejado que él conociese el camino a mi casa. Antes sólo me molestaba durante mis horas de trabajo, pero desde que supo dónde vivía, se transformó oficialmente en un maldito acosador. En mí acosador. Y no, por si alguien se lo preguntaba, no me hace ninguna gracia.<p>

¡Y todo empezó por querer ser amable! Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Sólo le faltó echarse de rodillas al suelo y empezar a suplicar que le dejase acompañarme a casa. ¿Y ahora? Pues ahora no sólo me acompaña prácticamente a diario de vuelta, no. Incluso tengo la sospecha de que me espía cuando voy a clase, cuando salgo con mis amigos, e incluso cuando voy a comprar. Y la verdad, espero que esto se quede en sólo eso: una sospecha. Sería demasiado aterrador pensar que pudiese ocurrir realmente…

Pues lo malo llegó cuando una vez, en mitad de la noche, apareció él bajo mi ventana con una linterna y un libro de Shakespeare en la mano.  
>Evidentemente yo a esas horas estaba durmiendo, pero un par de golpes en mi ventana fueron suficientes para despertarme. Alguien había lanzado algo contra ella. Alguien que se encontraba justo debajo de mi habitación.<br>Curioso, me asomé y busqué en la oscuridad, y no fue hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a ella que no lo vi a él.

—¿…Axel? —murmuré, extrañado.

—No sé de cierto mi nombre —comenzó, y al instante, el sonido de una guitarra acústica empezó a sonar—, debido a que tú detestas ese nombre, amado mío, y si yo pudiera lo extirparía de mi pecho.

—¿De qué hablas? Espera. —Me fijé mejor. Tras él había alguien más. El dueño de la guitarra—. ¿Demyx también está también aquí? —Esto era alarmante. Me había seguido, y ahora él estaba ahí, en mitad de la noche, bajo mi ventana, recitando versos de Shakespeare acompañado de un guitarrista medio dormido. Eso ya era pasarse de la raya. Una cosa era que le diese por traerme flores al trabajo, algo inofensivo. Pero, ¿y esto? —¡Axel, estás loco! —le espeté.

—No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te molesta. —Por lo visto, él decidió ignorarme y seguir actuando. La escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta. Genial.

—Mira. No te preguntaré por qué estás aquí a estas horas. Sin embargo te diré que esto, ¡es allanamiento de morada! —Tuve que bajar unas octavas el volumen de mi voz por prevención. No sé qué dirían mis padres si se enteran de esto…—. ¿Cómo narices has saltado la verja de la entrada? ¡Cualquiera que te haya visto pensará que eres un ladrón!

Por mucho que yo me quejase, le insultase o lo amenazase, él siguió a la suya, demostrando la buena memoria que tenía al no pararse a mirar el libro ni un segundo. Sonreía. Cómo se notaba que la situación le encantaba…  
>Tendrá mérito, pero ese no es el punto en esto.<p>

Él siguió.  
>—Con las alas que me dio el amor, salté los elevados muros; además, no le tengo miedo a tus familiares. —Estaba completamente metido en el papel, y eso podía suponer un problema.<p>

Me abstuve a tirarle la lámpara de mi mesita de coche. Era un regalo, y de hacerlo se podría romper.  
>—Mira, Axel. Si no te largas, bajaré yo mismo y… —empecé.<p>

—Oh, Roxas, amor mío, tus ojos son más homicidas que las espadas de veinte familiares tuyos. Obsérvame sin enfado, y mi cuerpo se hará invencible.

—¡Que te vayas ya, imbécil! ¡Como se entere mi padre…! —Sonrió.

—El velo lúgubre de la noche me protege de él. Sin embargo deseo morir a costa de sus manos, amándome tú, que eludiéndolo y salvarme de él, cuando me falte tu amor.

Finalmente tomé una decisión.  
>—Voy a llamar a la policía.<p>

—El amor me dijo dónde vivías. Él me aconsejó; guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser náufrago, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más lejana para enamorar joya tan estimada.

—… … Tú lo has querido.

Mi advertencia no tenía nada de falsa, y realmente llamé a la policía. Alegué que dos individuos de sospechosa apariencia se dedicaban a rondar los alrededores de mi casa. Tras comentarle a la operadora la posibilidad de que ambos fuesen armados, envió de seguida un par de coches patrulla a mi calle. Al final, lo único divertido que tuvo esa noche fue el ver cómo Demyx tropezó al intentar saltar la verja para huir. Evidentemente Axel lo ayudó. Tras esto, empezaron a correr calle abajo. ¿Lograron despistar a la policía? Espero que no. Lo que sí sabía es que para las próximas navidades, me aseguraría de pedirle a mis padres que me comprasen un perro. Un Doberman, a ser posible. Y así, a ver quien es el listo que se vuelve a atrever a acercarse a mi ventana a las tantas de la madrugada para decir tonterías…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>L**ista  
>Todavía no sé cómo lo hice, pero fue así.<br>¡Había logrado hacer que Marluxia me diese un día de fiesta!  
>De esa manera, para aprovechar mi día libre, llamé a mis amigos uno a uno para proponerles ir a algún lado. Al cine, a la playa. Lo que sea con tal de desestresarme de tanto trabajo.<br>Sin embargo, dio la casualidad de que ese día ninguno de los tres, ni Hayner ni Pince ni Olette, tenía tiempo para mí. Que si tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, no sé qué de un buffet libre y algo de una peluquería. Al final, opté por llamar a Naminé.

Lo bueno es que ella aceptó a ir a dar una vuelta; lo malo es que también elegiría el sitio.  
>Y claro, ¿qué mejor lugar que pasar un día de fiesta que en el mismo local donde uno trabaja? Esto es muy triste…<p>

—No sé por qué insistes en venir aquí —le acusé, ceñudo—. Ya podrías haber elegido un lugar diferente.

Ella me miró perspicaz.  
>—No sé por qué te quejas. Me gusta el ambiente que hay en esta cafetería. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, es un buen lugar para pasar la tarde.<p>

Lo malo de Naminé es que ella estaba empeñada en demostrarme que Axel, una persona a la que prácticamente no conocía, era un buen tipo. Ella siempre había sido una de esas personas a las que les gusta escuchar los problemas de la gente, lo malo es que ahora se había cansado de escuchar los míos.

En ese momento, yo le contaba la última tontería que hizo cierto imbécil al presentarse en mi casa en mitad de la noche para parafrasear a Shakespeare. Esto no se lo esperó en absoluto. Interiormente esperé a que empezase a despotricar contra él, apoyándome como buena amiga que es. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, hizo algo que me tomó completamente desprevenido: rompió a reír.

—Naminé, ¡no hace gracia! —exclamé—. Esto es serio se presentó en mi casa de noche. ¡De noche! Eso es de locos. ¿Qué tipo de persona hace algo así?

De saber su respuesta de antemano, habría preferido que hubiese seguido riéndose en mi cara.  
>—Una completamente enamorada —suspiró—. Mira, Roxas. Di lo que quieras sobre él, pero no me negarás que el chico se esfuerza.<p>

Rodé los ojos. Claaaro. Esforzarse.  
>—Parece que solo lo haga por molestarme —repliqué.<p>

—Pues te parece mal. Por favor, ¡está claro que le gustas! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Gruñí. ¿Ves? Por eso odio hablar con Naminé. Ella siempre logra encontrar una excusa para hacerme ver lo equivocado que estoy. ¡Aunque no lo esté! De verdad, es muy molesto.

—Mira, Naminé, yo no le "gusto", ¿sabes? Sólo se ha encaprichado conmigo. Ahora mismo soy un simple juguete para él; cuando se aburra, probablemente se olvidará de mí por completo. —Ella me miró ceñuda. Pero no, por muy mal que hubiese sonado todo eso, no tenía intención de rectificarme. Para mí era completamente cierto.

—Roxas, eso que has dicho es horrible — Me removí en el asiento. Naminé estaba utilizando su voz de regañar. En momentos así me recordaba a mi madre —. Sabes perfectamente que Axel no es así.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Ni siquiera lo conoces —protesté, desviando la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del local. Las calles estaban casi desérticas, igual que la cafetería. Habría sido un buen día para trabajar.

—Oh, ¿y tú sí? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Pues más que tú, desde luego. —Decidido, finalmente me levanté, dispuesto a irme de allí.—Yo lo veo absolutamente todos los días, y estoy seguro que sabría decir cómo es. En cuanto a ti, se supone que eres mi amiga. ¿Por qué te pones en mi contra?

—No estoy en contra de nadie, Sólo soy objetiva. —Antecediéndose a mi marcha, me agarró del brazo y de un tirón volvió a sentarme—. Acéptalo. Tú sólo ves en él lo malo.

—Será porque no hay nada bueno en él.

—Discrepo. Se ha fijado en ti, lo que significa que algo de buen gusto sí que tiene. —Fui a abrir la boca para volver a replicarle, pero ella se me adelantó—. Está bien. Mira, tengo una idea. Hagamos una lista de los pros y los contras que tiene Axel.

La cerré de nuevo.  
>—¿Qué?<p>

En vez de responderme, tomó su bolso y empezó a rebuscar en él. Tras unos segundos de espera, finalmente sacó un papel arrugado y un bolígrafo. Apunto algo en él, hizo un par de líneas mal hechas y se volvió hacia mí.

—Venga, empecemos. Umm… Ya sé. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a apuntar—. Pro: le pareces atractivo.

Rodé los ojos. Yo tenía muchos "contras" que decir. Empecé por el más evidente.  
>—Contra: es idiota. —Puso los ojos en blanco, aun así me lo aceptó.<p>

—Pro: tiene buen gusto con la ropa. —Bufé.

—Eso es discutible.

—¡Roxas!

—Está bien… Contra: siempre sonríe.

—Eso es un pro —comentó. Ya vi el bolígrafo dirigirse al apartado de "pros", pero la detuve.

—No, cuando digo siempre, me refiero a siempre. Incluso cuando me enfado. Ponlo en contra.

—No, Roxas. Es un pro y lo sabes. —¿De qué servía hacer una lista si no yo podía decidir qué poner en cada opción?

Ella continuó hablando.  
>—Otro pro: es divertido. —Oh, ¡por favor!<p>

—Sí, muchísimo. Yo me parto con él. —Me ignoró y lo apuntó en la lista de pros.

—Pro: te hace regalos.

—Contra: nunca acierta.

—Eres un desagradecido —me acusó. Aun así fue directo a pros.

Y al fin me acordé de una muy importante.  
>—Contra: me acosa. —Y al fin, algo que no me discutió.<p>

Los minutos continuaron pasando. Durante todo ese tiempo, yo me dediqué a sacar a la luz todos los pequeños y molestos detalles que había visto en Axel. Sin embargo, Naminé seguía empeñada en creer que bajo esa sonrisa malvada de loco psicótico –cambiada por una "descarada" y llevada a la lista de pros– que tenía él, realmente podía haber una buena persona.

—Pues ya está. Hemos acabado —finalizó, dejando a un lado el bolígrafo y tomando el papel con ambas manos. Lo leyó detenidamente. Tras unos segundos, se volvió hacia mí—. Y tenemos… Veintitrés pros y nueve contras. —Sonrió—. Me parece, Roxas, que Axel es el chico perfecto para ti. La lista lo dice. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

La miré, ceñudo.  
>—Por favor, no voy a salir con nadie sólo porque me lo ordene una estúpida lista. —Ella se encogió de hombros. Probablemente ya se esperaba esa respuesta.<p>

—Tú mismo. Pero ya verás como al final terminarás cediendo.

Recosté la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y me crucé de brazos.  
>—Lo dudo mucho.<p>

Evidentemente, en ese momento no la creí.

* * *

><p>Sólo decir que a diferencia del otro two-shot, este es y va a ser más corto. No por falta de imaginación, a ver. Sólo es que no me pareció bien dejarme tantas letras del abecedario sin su escena correspondiente, y claro, ha sido inevitable hacerlo tan cortito.<p>

Eeeen cuanto a la segunda parte, sólo será terminar un par de escenas más y estará lista (jo, y eso que yo quería subirlo todo para estos días de fiesta. En fin…). Bueno, no hablaré del otro fic porque aquí no corresponde.

Así que nada más. Hale. ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo por atrasado!

PD: Me asombro a mí misma. ¿A que no se nota que Naminé me cae mal? Bah, me fue más divertido escribir sobre ella en la otra versión.


	2. Segunda parte

Bueno, logro subir esto con tan solo un día de retraso de la fecha que me había apuntado (¡record!). Además, ¡ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que me propuse! (que digo yo, eso es bueno, ¿no?).

Pues nada, que aquí lo dejo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>·<strong>**N**ieve  
>Si hay algo de lo que esté completamente seguro es que odio a Axel. Desde el primer momento que lo vi empezó a ser así, y aunque parezca increíble, empeoró aun más con los días.<br>Al principio ni siquiera podía soportar su sola presencia, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, muy poco a poco, creo que comencé a acostumbrarme a él. En el fondo no sé cómo pasó. Quizás simplemente ya me había rendido ante la idea de poder deshacerme de él algún día, lo que era mi idea principal.

En un buen principio yo sabía que no era más que un capricho pasajero, que en cuanto encontrase a otra persona a la que acosar me dejaría en paz. Pero no fue así. Nunca fue así.  
>Porque a mi parecer, Axel veía esto más como un juego. El que aguantase más, él insistiendo y yo mandándolo a la mierda, ganaría, teniendo así el derecho a decidir el empezar o no una relación.<br>Hasta ahora, estábamos empatados. Axel parecía tener un repertorio sin fondo de frases de ligoteo, y para colmo, por muchas veces que lo rechazara siempre aparecía con energías renovadas.  
>Algo así, quieras o no, termina cansando. Yo empezaba a ceder. No sé si él lo hubiese notado, pero al final me di cuenta que simplemente ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía.<p>

Y al final llegó el día en el que me rendí.  
>Sencillamente ya me había cansado de jugar.<p>

Ese día nevó. Hacía ya varios días que las calles habían sido cubiertas por una fina capa de granizo, sin embargo, tras las dos últimas noches ésta se había terminado convirtiendo finalmente en un gran montón de nieve que impedía el paso a los coches y obligaba a la gente a salir a la calle a pie.  
>Como era de esperar, Sora, emocionado ante este hecho, me llamó de buena mañana para invitarme a dar una vuelta. Lo que en su idioma significaba guerras de bolas de nieve, muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve, y todo aquello que tuviese algún tipo de relación con la nieve. Rechacé la oferta al instante. Yo estaba de fiesta. ¿Por qué iba a malgastar mis días en la calle pudiéndolos pasar en mi cama?<p>

Sin embargo, ese no era el único motivo de mi negativa. Yo me encontraba mal. Es decir, no era como si agonizase de dolor sin poder salir de la cama, no. Simplemente sabía que si ese día se me ocurría salir a la calle, terminaría por pillar algún tipo de enfermedad de estas de invierno. Fiebre, gripe, lo que sea.  
>Que yo no salgo y punto.<p>

A lo largo de la mañana, recibí cuatro llamadas más. Una de Hayner, otra de Olette, y dos más de Sora.  
>A lo único a lo que hice caso al final fue al mensaje de Naminé, el cual me "proponía" que saliese de una vez de la cama y fuese con ella a dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas. Igual que con los anteriores, también estuve a punto de eliminarlo. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por la frase final del mensaje, la cual, junto a uno de esos emoticonos con forma de carita feliz, me anunciaba que tenía un regalo para mí.<br>Tras dudarlo unos segundos, finalmente me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a salir. La idea de un regalo lo cambiaba un poco. Además, respirar algo de aire no me vendría mal.

No tardé en llegar al lugar indicado por Naminé. Ella había elegido una plaza situada en el centro del pueblo, a no más de diez minutos de mi casa.  
>Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar y ver, junto a mi amiga, otra persona más. ¿Quién? Oh, pues el doble de alta que ella, pelo rojo y una gran sonrisa malvada de loco psicótico en los labios. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es que Naminé me había tendido una trampa.<p>

Al llegar a su altura, ni siquiera me molesté en devolver el saludo. Fui directo al grano.  
>—Dime que esta no es la sorpresa —le recriminé, señalando con el dedo directamente la cara de Axel—. Si llego a saberlo…<p>

—Claro que no —me cortó—. Sólo nos hemos encontrado. ¿Verdad, Axel?

—Desde luego que sí —respondió él—. No es como si yo la hubiese, digamos… visto e intentado ignorar en vano. Nah, qué va. Nos hemos encontrado. —Decidí no comentar nada ante esto. Tras ignorarlo, me volví hacia ella.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el regalo del que hablabas? —Ella bufó, aparentemente molesta.

—Por favor, Roxas. ¿De verdad sólo has venido por eso? —Y entonces lo vi. Ella traía una bolsa. Supongo que la presencia de cierta persona me había impedido darme cuenta.

Con cuidado, Naminé la alzó y sacó de ella un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo lleno de adornos navideños. Me encogí de hombros.  
>—Supongo que fue uno de los factores que me ayudaron a tomar la decisión. —Axel se rio. Por lo visto eso había sido algo gracioso para él.<p>

Al empezar a abrirlo, no pude evitar sentirme algo emocionado. Sin embargo, esa sensación se me pasó al instante en el que un celoso Axel decidió meter sus narices en el asunto.  
>—Venga ya. ¿Y quién hace regalos después de Navidad? —Le lancé una mirada fulminante. A punto estuve de soltarle algún comentario hiriente, pero Naminé se me adelantó.<p>

—Pues alguien que ha sido tan torpe como para no lograr tenerlo antes.

Y finalmente, lo abrí. Era una prenda de ropa completamente blanca. No tardé más de cinco segundos en adivinar qué era exactamente.  
>—¿Una bufanda?<p>

—Hecha a mano —añadió ella.

—¿Una bufanda hecha a mano?

—¡Claro! Es mi regalo de Navidad. Bueno, y siento no poder habértelo dado antes. ¿Te gusta? —¿Dado antes? ¡Yo ni siquiera le había dado uno!

—Desde luego. Muchas gracias —Y sin esperar más, me la envolví alrededor del cuello. La sensación de calor no tardó en llegar. Un par de guantes nuevos y ya no tendría problemas con este frío helador que solía llegar a la ciudad cada invierno.

—En fin, yo me marcho ya. —Alcé la mirada hacia ella, confuso.

—¿Cómo? Espera… —Me detuve un momento e intenté recordar el mensaje que me había mandado. Según ella, el trato era salir a dar una vuelta, no simplemente ir a recibir un regalo—. He salido de la cama precisamente porque me lo pediste tú. ¿Y ahora te vas?

—Roxas, he quedado con mi madre para ir a comprar algunas cosas. Y a no ser que quieras venir con nosotras…

—Desde luego que no.

—Pues entonces nada. Además, yo sólo quería darte eso. —De pronto volvió la vista hacia Axel. Pareciera que acabase de captar su presencia. En cuanto a él, ahora se dedicaba a mirar fijamente mi bufanda nueva con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Tal y como si la prenda fuese el peor de sus enemigos—. Oye, ¿y por qué no vas con él?

Evidentemente, su reacción no se hizo de esperar. Se olvidó completamente de la bufanda y clavó la mirada en mí persona.  
>—¿Una cita? ¡Genial!<p>

—¡No es una cita! —Resoplé molesto. ¿Por qué Naminé me hacía esto?—. En fin. Nos vemos. Yo me marcho a casa. —Ella asintió. Tras despedirse con un gesto de los dos, dio media vuelta y se fue, Yo la imité y empecé a caminar. Tenía diez minutos por delante y una calle a, por lo menos, menos cinco grados de temperatura.

Axel habló tras de mí.  
>—Está bien. Pues te acompaño entonces.<p>

—Nadie te lo ha pedido —repliqué, pero supe que eso no serviría de nada.

Se encogió de hombros.  
>—Lo haré igualmente. —Lo que yo decía.<p>

No volví a oponerme. No valía la pena.  
>De esa manera, con Axel junto a mí, retomé mi marcha y continué caminando de vuelta a casa. Por un instante todo esto me recordó a uno de esos momentos, meses atrás, en los que tenía que salir del trabajo y volver a mi casa intentando por todos los medios evitar que Axel terminase siguiéndome. Siempre que lo veía por la calle –aunque yo sabía perfectamente que esos encuentros no eran casuales– intentaba evitarlo. Sin embargo no había día en el que él no lograse recorrer algunas calles junto a mí, así hasta lograr encontrar el momento y despistarlo. Siempre lo mismo.<br>Lo mismo… hasta que llegó la tarde en la que accedí a dejarlo acompañarme el camino al completo. Ahora me pregunto si habría cambiado algo de haber seguido evitándolo. Y es que es ahora que me doy cuenta que él siempre ha tenido mucha más ventaja que yo en el juego. Cada vez que cedía ante él, ni que fuese ante alguna nimiedad como aprender qué era lo que quería tomar siempre, como no echarlo del local a patadas, o incluso como el llegar a mantener una simple conversación, él se acercaba todavía más a la meta. Más a mí.  
>¿Quién le dio permiso para meterse en mi vida de esa manera?<p>

De pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, noté cómo alguien tomó mi mano. Era Axel.  
>Durante un momento se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de dejarlo estar, pero la deseché al instante.<br>De esa forma, sin siquiera mirarlo, me zafé de él de un tirón y seguí caminando sin decir palabra. Esperaba no haber parecido tan desagradable como creí yo. Sin embargo, el suspiro que soltó él me confirmó que sí, lo había parecido. Un bastardo sin sentimientos que disfruta haciendo sufrir a la gente con su indiferencia y su frialdad.

Sin dejar de caminar, me volví hacia él. Abrí la boca, pero simplemente no supe qué decir. ¿Quizás unas disculpas? «Oye, que no eres repulsivo ni nada. Sólo que prefiero que no me toques». Eso sonaba… ¿Para qué engañarnos? Sonaba fatal. No podía decir algo así. De nuevo, clavé mi mirada en el suelo.  
>—¿Roxas? —Lo miré de reojo.<p>

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba… —Dudó un instante. Incluso lo vi nervioso—. Me preguntaba si, en vez de volver ahora a tu casa, te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta conmigo.

Ahora el que dudó fui yo.  
>Me encontraba tan solo a un par de minutos de mi casa. Unas calles más y estaría allí.<br>Por otro lado, sabía que de pasar más tiempo del necesario a la intemperie corría el riesgo de que mi estado empeorase, lo que me llevaría a pasar como mínimo los próximos cinco días de fiesta hecho un trapo.

Axel carraspeó. Seguía esperando una respuesta.  
>Suspiré.<br>—Está bien. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Pero nada de ir demasiado lejos. Un paseo y punto.

—Hecho. —Asentí conforme. Sinceramente, sigo sin saber exactamente qué me llevó a aceptar su oferta, pero ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. No podía echarme atrás.

Seguimos caminando aparentemente hacia mi casa, pero a petición de Axel, torcimos en una calle que terminó conduciéndonos directamente a la plaza de donde veníamos.  
>Me volví hacia él.<br>—¿Otra vez aquí? —le recriminé.

—Sí. En fin, ¿por qué no vamos a ver las tiendas del centro? A estas horas debe de haber un ambiente genial. Todo estará lleno de gente —¿Y qué tiene de bueno estar rodeado de gente? Me abstuve a preguntar.

—De acuerdo. Lo que sea con tal de no quedarme aquí de pie más tiempo. Me estoy congelando, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, si quieres te caliento.

—No es necesario, gracias. —Y dicho esto, retomamos la marcha, uno al lado del otro. Esta vez no volvió a intentar tomarme de la mano, pero por prevención, me las llevé a ambas a los bolsillos del abrigo.

Personalmente, la Navidad nunca ha sido una de mis épocas del año favoritas. Siempre me ha parecido todo demasiado comercial. Porque, ¿qué es lo que caracteriza más a estas fechas? Las compras. Los regalos para la familia y la comida, la cual probablemente cueste el doble de lo habitual, pero que aun así la gente se empeñará en llevarse a casa.  
>A consecuencia de todo esto, durante los últimos días las calles no han sido más que un tumulto de personas que corrían de arriba abajo para sus compras de última hora. Y así fue hasta el veinticuatro de diciembre. Sin embargo, ahora que esa fecha ha pasado, todo está mucho más tranquilo. Todavía queda gente preparándose para la próxima festividad, el días seis, aun así todavía es demasiado pronto.<p>

Y es por eso que no me costó disfrutar del paseo con Axel. A decir verdad la vista era realmente preciosa. Las calles, completamente blancas, habían sido adornadas con montones de luces de colores. Algunas de ellas incluso estaban colocadas de manera que formasen alguna imagen. Renos tirando un trineo, árboles de Navidad, estrellas de nieve, y montones de cosas más relacionadas con la fiesta.  
>En cuanto a la gente, lo cierto es que Axel no mintió al decir que habría mucha rondando por aquí, pero más que para comprar, se limitaban a pasear, disfrutando del ambiente, tal y como habíamos venido a hacer nosotros. Sin embargo, había algo que me arruinaba el momento: el frío helado que hacía. Llegó un momento en el que finalmente incluso dejé de sentir las puntas de los dedos. Probablemente también tendría la nariz enrojecida. Achaqué a todo esto también unas décimas de fiebre de más y un dolor punzante en los oídos. No me encontraba peor que otras veces. El frío solía causar todo esto en la gente. Sin embargo, sabía que no me encontraba bien.<br>Con un solo vistazo, Axel supo que algo iba mal.  
>—Tienes mala cara —comentó, y llevó una mano a mi frente. Supuestamente ésta tendría que estar helada. Por su expresión, supe que era todo lo contrario—. ¡Roxas, estás ardiendo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?<p>

—Estoy bien —repliqué, más que nada por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria.

—Ya; lo dudo mucho. Sólo hay que verte. —¿Era yo o se acababa de meter con mi aspecto?—Mira, mi casa está aquí cerca. ¿Por qué no…?

—¡No! Y-yo me vuelvo a mi casa… —Empecé a tiritar, y al fin fui consciente de mi mal estado—. Y no hace falta qu-que me acompañes; puedo yo solo. —Intenté apartarme de él. Noté mi respiración cada vez más pesada. ¿Acaso había empeorado de golpe? Para colmo, a cada paso que daba me dolía más la cabeza. Él captó esto al instante.

—¿Bromeas? Por favor, Roxas. ¿Acaso te has visto? Tú no estás en condiciones de volver solo a ningún lugar. —No me dejó replicar. Yo no quería, pero aun así, terminó tomándome en brazos –en contra de mi voluntad, porque yo podía andar perfectamente– y empezó a caminar a paso veloz, llevándome en volandas por la calle.

Al final no sé exactamente dónde me llevó. El lugar no era precisamente cálido, pero al menos era mejor que estar en la intemperie. Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrar tras nosotros, e instantes después, me encontraba tumbado en un mullido sofá.  
>Miré a mí alrededor como pude.<p>

—¿Esta es tu casa? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde están…?

—Fuera. Habrán ido a cenar. —Asentí conforme. No me habría sentido cómodo de haber tenido gente desconocida rondando por aquí.

Con tremendo cuidado, Axel me echó encima un par de mantas y empujó el sofá hasta colocarlo a tan solo un par de metros de la chimenea recién encendida. Inmediatamente noté cómo el frío me abandonaba, dando lugar a un calor abrasador que definitivamente me hizo sentir mejor.  
>Sin embargo, Axel todavía no había acabado. Desapareció de mi visión por unos segundos, y al volver, se trajo consigo un trapo húmedo que me colocó sobre la frente y un termómetro que me introdujo en la boca.<br>Tras asegurarse de no haberse olvidado de nada, finalmente se sentó en el suelo, quedando así su cabeza a la altura de la mía.

Yo quería volver a mi casa, pero en esas condiciones lo veía bastante difícil…

Él buscó mis ojos, sin embargo yo me negué a mirarlo. Me dolía la cabeza. Una sensación insoportable. Axel entendió esto, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, eso sí, sin moverse ni un centímetro de mi lado.

El tiempo continuó pasando. Lentamente, la luz del atardecer empezó a desaparecer, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la sala donde con encontrábamos quedó completamente en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de las llamas de la chimenea. Yo no quería dormirme, aun así sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría cediendo al sueño. Pero me negué rotundamente. Estaba en una casa ajena, y no me sentía a gusto sabiendo que sus dueños podrían llegar en cualquier momento.  
>Por su lado, Axel no se puede decir que me estuviese ayudando demasiado. Se había pasado desde el primer momento acariciándome la cara, variando entre el pelo, las mejillas y los labios, a la espera a que me relajase y me durmiese de una vez. No me quitaba la mirada de encima, y al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado, no me ponía de los nervios, tal y como sucedía siempre durante mis horas de trabajo.<br>—Venga, duérmete ya —susurró, tras pasar como mínimo un par de horas en total silencio. Negué con la cabeza, pero no respondí. Con un suspiro resignado, tomó el trapo húmedo de mi frente y se levantó para volver a remojarlo. De vuelta de nuevo, alcanzó el termómetro y me lo volvió a colocar. Seguía con fiebre; no había mejorado en absoluto.

Por primera vez desde que llegamos, me decidí a mirarlo a los ojos.  
>—Hoy estás muy atento, ¿no te parece?<p>

Para mi diversión, se sobresaltó al oír mi voz. Sin embargo esto no lo detuvo a darme una respuesta.  
>—Yo siempre soy atento, Roxas, solo que no te das cuenta. —Dicho esto volvió a levantarse y alejarse de mí.<p>

—¿Dónde vas? —cuestioné. Su respuesta me llegó desde la cocina.

—Tienes la garganta seca —anunció—. Supongo que algo de agua te vendrá bien.  
>Y dicho y hecho. Al aparecer de nuevo por la puerta, sostenía un vaso vacío y una jarra de cristal llena de agua. Dudé un instante.<p>

—¿Y alguna pastilla para la fiebre?

—No. No me fio. —Alcé una ceja, interrogante. Él sonrió, sin embargo no dijo nada. A cambio, dejó todo junto al sofá, me ayudó a incorporarme y colocó un par de cojines tras mi espalda. Yo seguía esperando una respuesta cuando él llenó el vaso. Me temblaban las manos, por lo que por el bien del sofá, la alfombra del suelo y la tela de la manta, me ayudó a sostenerlo. Bebí, y a cambio, él respondió—. Para empezar, una pastilla puede terminar causando efectos secundarios según la persona que las tome, y no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Y por último —Se encogió de hombros—, no nos quedan. Hace un par de día que mi hermanos las agotó todas. —Me quitó el vaso de las manos y me volvió a empujar hacia el respaldo para tumbarme, pero yo me resistí.

—No —dije, evitando retroceder más—. Prefiero estar sentado. —No pareció gustarle la idea, pese a esto no replicó. Volvió a recoger el trapo y se sentó a mi lado. Con total cuidado, se abrió camino con su brazo tras mi espalda, me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuré, notando mi rostro enrojecer, alzando la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él me devolvió la mirada.

—Darte calor —dijo simplemente. Y lo dejé estar.  
>Poco a poco, noté cómo el sueño me iba venciendo, sin embargo luché contra mis párpados y los mantuve bien abiertos. La mejor manera de vencerlos, pensé, sería hablando.<br>—Oye, Axel. —Al principio no recibí respuesta, algo que me hizo pensar que él sí que se había dormido. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos finalmente habló.

—¿Qué?

Lo pensé unos instantes antes de responder. Cuando la gente está enferma dice tonterías. Y supongo que en ningún momento he sido la excepción que rompe la regla.  
>—¿Por qué te gusto?<p>

Una vez más, tardó en darme una respuesta. No tenía prisa, sin embargo habría sido una gran decepción para mí el que ni siquiera supiese contestarme. Pero no fue así.  
>—¿Tú qué crees? —Estuve por reprocharle el que me respondiese con otra pregunta, pero él prosiguió—. No lo sé, eres tú en general. —Hizo una pausa—. No negaré que en un principio sólo me fijé en ti por… Bueno, por tu aspecto. Pero sólo me hizo falta hablar contigo para darme cuenta de lo…<p>

—¿Maravilloso que era? —probé, sarcástico.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
>—Iba a decir extraño, pero eso también vale. —Bufé. ¡Menuda respuesta!<p>

—¿Soy extraño?

—Más bien, peculiar.

—Mira quién habla…

—Nah, no me refiero a eso. —Me acercó más a él y hundió su rostro en mi hombro—. Tú eres especial. No actúas como suele hacerlo la gente normal.

—La gente normal no tiene un acosador detrás día sí y día también —le recordé. Escuché una carcajada amortiguada con mi hombro. Sobresaltándome, alzó de nuevo el rostro y me besó en la comisura del labio.

—Ya, pero a diferencia de la gente normal, tú eres adorable.

Intenté encontrar algún comentario mordaz con el que replicar de nuevo, pero esta vez me quedé en blanco.

—¿Y tú? —prosiguió él—. ¿Por qué no te gusto?

Lo miré irónico.  
>—¿Va en serio?<p>

—Desde luego.

—Está bien. —Realmente no tuve que parar a pensarlo. A lo largo de todos los meses me había dedicado a hacer una lista sobre absolutamente todo lo que no me gustaba de él. No era dificil—. Pues para empezar, eres un arrogante.

Enarcó una ceja.  
>—¿Eso piensas?<p>

—No lo diría de no ser así. —Bufó inconforme, sin embargo no me contradijo.

—Sigue.

—A veces te comportas como un idiota.

—Eso te lo acepto.

—Eres un insensible.

—¿De verdad?

—Y además, agotador.

—Está bien, cuatro es el límite. Cortamos ya, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros y no dije nada.

Una vez más, ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Pero de nuevo, Axel lo rompió.  
>—Y digo yo que también habrá algo bueno, ¿no? —preguntó, inquieto. Por lo visto, mi manera de verlo lo había afectado.<p>

Carraspeé. Notaba mi garganta seca de nuevo, y al instante Axel me alcanzó el vaso para que bebiese. Tras darle un par de tragos, volví a hablar.

—Podría ser… —confesé—. La verdad, no estoy seguro.

—Ooh, vaaamos. ¿De verdad no ves nada bueno en mí? Me siento decepcionado… —Me quitó el vaso de las manos y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Eso sí, sin soltarme en ningún momento.

—Bueno… —Me paré a pensarlo—. Supongo que… Eres atento —Eso era cierto, pero eso ya se lo había dicho, y en teoría tenía que buscar algo más. Se había pasado la tarde entera cuidando de mí. Definitivamente no se había comportado como una persona arrogante haría. Y claramente, de haber sido un insensible como dije, ahora no me encontraría aquí. Lo de agotador no pienso retirarlo—, y paciente —añadí—. Y amable. Y supongo que también divertido. ¿Así está bien?

Por lo visto, no. Parecía exasperado.  
>—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para gustarte? Joder, no lo entiendo…<p>

Abrí la boca. Creí que sabría responderle. Meses atrás esa pregunta ni siquiera hubiese necesitado respuesta, porque ésta era demasiado evidente. «No me gustas porque no te conozco, te pasas el día molestándome, me acosas, eres insufrible y te crees mejor que todos». Pero, ¿y ahora? Ahora lo conocía. ¿De verdad Axel era así?

Tardé unos segundo en asimilar todo esto. Mi mente no era más que un revoltijo de pensamientos contrarios entre ellos. Creí que era idiota, pero por lo visto es realmente inteligente. Creí que era un arrogante, y también que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo, pero me equivoqué. Y entonces, creí que lo odiaba, pero eso era antes. ¿Y ahora, qué?  
>Finalmente, tomé una decisión.<p>

—…Quiero irme a mi casa.

Y esta vez, aceptó llevarme. Porque él tampoco sabía qué pensar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>·<strong>**Q**uemado  
>Me llevó varios días, pero al final el tiempo libre que me dieron de vacaciones me ayudó a aclararme las ideas.<p>

Me gustaba Axel.

¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Tampoco. ¿Por qué a mí? Supongo que al final era inevitable.

Ese era mi primer día de vuelta al trabajo. Sería la primera vez que lo vería desde el día en el que Naminé me regaló la bufanda.  
>Hoy se lo diría. Simplemente se lo debía.<p>

—¡Buenos días, Roxas! ¿Qué tal hoy? —Ni siquiera necesité voltearme para ver quien era. Una persona tan ruidosa es difícil de confundir de entre el resto.  
>No pude evitar sonreír. Me volví hacia él para hacerle ver que lo había visto y fui directo hacia la barra a por el pedido. Noté su presencia detrás de mí—. Ey, no me ignores —me reclamó. Infantil.<p>

—No te ignoro, Axel. Estoy trabajando —expliqué, intentando ignorarlo—. Ahora te atiendo.

—No te preocupes. No hay prisa.  
>¿Que no hay prisa? Eso sí que fue raro. ¿Desde cuándo él no tiene prisa por tener toda mi atención centrada en él?<p>

—Me gusta tu uniforme —comentó súbitamente—. Pero tiene que ser un rollo tener que cambiarse en casa. —Tras pulsar los botones necesarios para que saliese el café, me volví hacia él para responder.

—Claro que no. Me cambio aquí. —Tomé el café ya listo y empecé a preparar otra taza.

—¿A sí? ¿Dónde?  
>¿A qué venía tanta curiosidad? Con un gesto de cabeza, le señalé algo confundido la puerta a la habitación en la que sólo podíamos entrar los que trabajábamos allí, lugar donde nos cambiábamos y dejábamos nuestras cosas.<br>—¿Y allí tienes también la bufanda?

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Oye, voy al baño un momento. —Me encogí de hombros y asentí. Aprovechando su marcha, fui directo a servir los pedidos. Sin embargo, tuve un presentimiento extraño. Por curiosidad, precaución o lo que sea, le eché un último vistazo a Axel. Aparentemente se dirigía al lavabo, sin embargo, en un último segundo, por lo visto cambió de opinión y se coló, justo al lado, por la puerta donde tenía prohibido el paso.

… … …¡Había infringido las normas! ¡Es más: me había ignorado!  
>Rápidamente, serví los cafés y me dispuse a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Axel. Otros dos clientes me llamaron, pero los ignoré y, con un gesto, envié a Yuffie en mi lugar.<p>

Al llegar a la puerta, tomé el pomo y la abrí lentamente. ¿Qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Axel al haber decidido entrar aquí? Ahora lo sabría.  
>Noté en el ambiente un ligero olor a quemado y me alarmé al instante. Y fue tras abrir completamente que lo vi.<br>¡Axel estaba quemando mi bufanda nueva!  
>—¡¿Axel? —Él se sobresaltó—. Tú… —empecé—. Dime que eso que acabas de quemar no es mi bufanda.<p>

Al volverse hacia mí, pude ver en él una expresión de absoluto terror. No tenía precio, pero yo no estaba precisamente de buen humor como para reírme de él. Como si nada extraño o fuera de lugar estuviese pasando, me saludó amigablemente, aunque con voz temblorosa. Él sabía lo que le esperaba.  
>—¡Roxas! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?<p>

—¡Axel! —Di un paso hacia delante y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, asegurándome así que nadie escuchase lo que sería nuestra "conversación". Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Puedo explicarlo —murmuró él.

—Pues empieza —inquirí. Cerró los ojos. Evidentemente no podía explicarlo. En cuanto a mí, me parecía más que claro: por algún estúpido motivo había decidido colarse aquí a quemar MIS pertenencias, como si con este simple hecho lograse llamar aun más mi atención. Era imbécil. Lo había estropeado todo.

—La bufanda… —Finalmente se decidió hablar— no me gustaba.

Lo acribillé con la mirada.  
>—¿Qué excusa es esa? ¡La bufanda me la hizo Naminé! —le recriminé. Él tragó saliva—. ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a colarte en una sala a la que tienes prohibida la entrada para quemar algo que ni te pertenece? ¡Tú estás mal!<p>

Cohibido, dio un paso hacia mí. Tuve que resistir la tentación de salir corriendo de la sala. Sabía que si seguía ahí con él terminaría volviéndolo a odiar. Yo no quería eso, sin embargo, esperé.  
>Quería una respuesta. Una respuesta que me demostrase que él realmente no era un simple bastardo en busca de atención.<br>—Vale, escucha Roxas. Sé que no tendría que haberla quemado… Pero tuve un motivo de peso para hacerlo.

Respiré calmadamente para relajarme, tal y como me había enseñado la misma Naminé meses atrás, al poco tiempo de conocerlo a él.  
>—No me gusta que Naminé te haga regalos —confesó. Lo miré extrañado. No era exactamente lo que me esperaba escuchar—. No la aguanto —siguió—. No… no quiero verla cerca de ti.<p>

Me tomé unos segundos para analizar todo lo dicho. Al final, seguía sin entenderlo. Noté cómo mi rabia disminuía lentamente, siendo así sustituida por la confusión. Pese a esto, quería seguir enfadado.  
>—Es decir… —Intenté atar cabos. Cerré los ojos y seguí pensando en el sentido de todo esto—. ¿Has quemado la bufanda porque la hizo Naminé?<p>

—Sí.

—Porque ella, pese a no haberte hecho nada, te cae mal —continué yo.

—Exacto…

Me encontraba como al principio. No entendía nada.  
>—No lo entiendo —expresé, y él chasqueó la lengua.<p>

—Míralo de esta manera: yo estoy loco por ti. Naminé pasa demasiado tiempo contigo, y para colmo, te hace regalos hechos a mano. —Noté mi cara enrojecer. , por lo que para disimularlo, fruncí el ceño—. No me gusta quedar de lado en todo esto, ¿sabes? Y sí, odio a Naminé. Y te quiero a ti. Y… y por eso la he quemado. A ella no. A la bufanda.

Oh, ahora sí que lo entendía. Finalmente logré llegar a una conclusión.  
>—Eres un maldito pirómano. —Él asintió—. Y un celoso obsesivo —añadí también. Probablemente al ver que ya no corría ningún tipo de peligro, se acercó hacia mí—. Estás loco —continué diciendo, ignorando por completo este hecho.<p>

—Sí, loco por ti, Roxas…

Negué con la cabeza, inconforme.  
>—No. Simplemente estás loco. Has quemado una bufanda nueva en un arrebato de celos. Si eso no es estar loco, dime tú entonces qué. —Con parsimonia, llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla. En esta ocasión, simplemente la dejé estar.<p>

—No te voy a contradecir. Es cierto que estoy algo pirado. —murmuré, acercando lentamente mi rostro hacia él.

Sonreí ligeramente. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Últimamente sus intenciones solían ser bastante más evidentes que de costumbre.  
>—Te perdono… —respondí—. Pero querré una bufanda nueva.<p>

—Te compraré una. —Me aseguró él, acercando todavía más su rostro, milímetro a milímetro.

—Y también unas disculpas para Naminé —añadí. Ni en un momento así tenía intención de olvidarme lo mal que se había comportado con mi amiga por unos simples celos. Él pareció inconforme.

—Eso… eso ya lo veremos —…Respuesta equivocada. Y antes de que sus labios llegaran a rozarme, logré apartarme a tiempo. Está bien; sí, me gustaba. Pero quería verlo sufrir un poco—. ¿Qué…?

—Me vuelvo al trabajo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tengo un turno que cubrir.

—No, no, no. Espera… No puedes hacer eso. —Sonreí interiormente.

—Y sal de aquí antes de que te vea nadie —agregué—. Si mi jefe se entera de que has entrado, el que terminará pagándolo seré yo. —De esa manera, y tras dejarlo con la boca abierta, di un paso hacia atrás y salí por la puerta. Tal y como le ordené, él me siguió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.  
>Busqué con la mirada algún otro cliente al que atender, pero por lo visto Yuffie, en mi ausencia, había terminado con todos ellos. Decidí entontes empezar a preparar el batido que probablemente me pediría Axel de aquí a unos segundos. Casi al instante, él me llamó.<p>

—¿Puedo pedir lo de siempre? —preguntó, y me volví hacia él con batido en mano.

—Claro —respondí, dejándolo ante él.

—Vale… —Se apoyó sobre la barra y me miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
>Sonreí.<p>

La barra molestaba, por lo que simplemente crucé al otro lado, rodeándola, y me acerqué a él. Al llegar a su altura no lo dudé un instante y me incliné para besarlo. Él lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo yo no me vi capaz de aceptarlo hasta hacía pocos días atrás.  
>Supongo… que ya era hora.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>·<strong>**R**idículo  
>No sé desde qué momento empezó a pasarme. Lo que sí sé es que el único culpable de ello es Axel. Como siempre.<br>Sí. Él es el culpable de mi temor a hacer ridículo en público.

Ridículo, ¿cuándo?  
>Pues cuando me saluda.<p>

Es grave. Y cada vez va a peor. Es cierto que cuando él no era más que un simple tipo pesado que se pasaba los días molestándome, el problema no era tan grande. Sin embargo, desde que empezamos a salir todo se ha, eh… complicado.  
>En el trabajo, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo era antes? Simple. Aparecía con su imborrable sonrisa, se sentaba ante mí y me lanzaba algún tipo de piropo. Y nada más.<br>Después esto cambió radicalmente. Sí, seguía entrando en el local con su sonrisa descarada de siempre, sin embargo, lo hacía de manera… distinta.

Ayer, por ejemplo, la cafetería estaba hasta arriba de clientes. Volvía a ser uno de esos días de donación de sangre, por lo que los pedidos nos llegaban por todas partes. La gente no dejaba de hablar, algo que nos hizo todavía más difícil nuestra labor. Y finalmente llegó Axel. Nada más entrar, miró a su alrededor, probablemente pensando en lo caótico que se veía todo ese día, para después subirse a una mesa y hacerlos callar a todos de un silbido.  
>Todos los ojos, incluidos los míos, se clavaron en su persona. Nadie entendía por qué un chico con un aspecto tan extraño se encontraba ahí subido. Pero claro, a él no le importó. Así, ignorando olímpicamente a todos aquellos que seguían mirándolo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso que me dejó sin aire. En fin, a mí y al resto de los presentes.<p>

Pero no conformándose con mi lugar de trabajo, desde ese mismo día empezó también a acudir a mi facultad, siempre que su horario se lo permitiese, para saludarme a su manera delante de profesores y compañeros de clase.  
>Al final, indignado ante tanto descaro, el rector terminó por prohibirle la entrada al edificio siempre que yo estuviera en él.<br>¿Más lugares donde le gustase mostrar su afecto en público? Oh, pues… En el tren, en el cine, en la biblioteca, el supermercado, y en general, cualquier lugar con gente.  
>Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, las peores veces siempre suelen ser en la misma calle, donde, contando con mucho más espacio libre para sus payasadas, se abalanza sobre mí, ignorando las miradas indignadas de la gente. Algunas veces incluso hemos acabado en el suelo.<p>

Pese a ello, nunca, nunca le he dicho nada al respecto. Sí, es ridículo, vergonzoso e innecesario; ¿pero acaso importa? Porque al fin y al cabo, Axel no sería Axel de no hacer todas esas tonterías que tanto lo caracterizan. Y yo no soy quién para prohibirle nada que, muy en el fondo, realmente me gusta que haga.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>·<strong>**S**uegra  
>Era ridículo estar nervioso. Yo lo sabía. En el fondo, ese día era exactamente igual a todos los demás. El mismo cielo nublado, la misma ciudad, las mismas calles… Sí, lo mismo de todo. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndome como si alguien me hubiese pateado el estómago?<br>Caminábamos por la calle directos a la casa de Axel. Pese a haberle repetido en varias ocasiones que no huiría, él me llevaba bien sujeto de la mano. A ver, no es que no confiase en mí, simplemente era por precaución. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que en algún tipo de arrebato yo no saldría huyendo y lo dejaría allí abandonado?  
>En el fondo él lo sabía. Si no hubiese estado sujeto, me habría ido. Y punto.<p>

Entre una cosa y otra, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino: la casa de Axel.  
>Claro que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero sí lo sería estando en compañía de sus dos propietarios restantes: su madre –mi suegra– y su hermano –mi cuñado–.<p>

Como era de esperar, cuando llegamos al jardín de la entrada yo ya me encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios.  
>—¿Y si no les gusto?<p>

Axel rodó los ojos. Creo que esa ya era la cuarta vez que le hacía la misma pregunta.  
>—Ellos ya te conocen; les he hablado de ti. En serio, te adoran.<p>

—Ya, pero… —me detuve.

—No, no hay peros. —Intentó tirar de mí, pero no me moví del sitio. Estaba paralizado—. Venga, no pretenderás huir ahora que ya te han visto, ¿no?

Esto me sobresaltó.  
>—¿Visto? ¿Dónde?<p>

—Allí. —Señaló una de las ventanas de la planta inferior. Pude distinguir a través de ella un par de siluetas, sin embargo, éstas desaparecieron al instante tras las cortinas. Axel sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Están deseando conocerte.

—Sí, ya lo veo…

Ni siquiera llegamos a tocar el timbre. Ni llegamos a pisar el porche de la entrada. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y acompañada a voz de grito con un gran «¡al fin!», una mujer con una larga cabellera roja –más larga incluso que la de Axel…–, nos dio la bienvenida con un enorme y afilado cuchillo en mano.  
>No pude evitarlo. Terminé escondiéndome tras Axel. Incluso él, al ver a la mujer apuntándonos con el cuchillo, se vio obligado a retroceder.<br>—¿Pero qué clase de bienvenida es esa? —le reclamó él—. Mamá, baja el cuchillo ahora mismo. Estás asustando a Roxas. —«Y a ti también», quise añadir, pero me había quedado mudo del susto.

Ella rodó los ojos.  
>—Me habéis pillado cocinando. Y no es para tanto. —Pasado el mal rato, finalmente solté a Axel y me planté ante ella para presentarme. Evidentemente, esto no hizo ninguna falta. Como había dicho él momentos atrás, ella ya me conocía. Más que nada esto sería pura cordialidad.<p>

Tras oír mi nombre, ella me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
>—Al fin nos conocemos, Roxas —dijo, y se acercó más a mí—. ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más guapo que en las fotos.<p>

Miré a Axel.  
>—¿Qué fotos?<p>

—Eso no importa —respondió, rápidamente—. ¿Entramos ya?

Ambos asentimos. Y cuando creí que todo lo malo ya había pasado, una fuerte voz proveniente de la cocina volvió a alertarme.  
>—¡¿Dónde está mi cuñado? —Me paralicé. Esta vez era la voz de un hombre, pero por su tono, no supe distinguir si éste estaba alegre o enfadado. Eso me puso de los nervios.<p>

Por el umbral de la puerta, apareció un chico… ¿Para qué engañarnos? ¡Era clavado a Axel! El mismo color de ojos, el mismo pelo… Casi me parecía estar viendo a Axel unos años mayor.  
>—Roxas, este es Reno, mi hermano —me dijo él. Al igual que con Reno, no supe descifrar su tono. ¿Estaba contento de presentármelo? ¿O era todo lo contrario?—. Por tu bien —añadió—, mira de no hablar mucho con él. Lo único que lograrías sería terminar con dolor de cabeza…<p>

—¡Ey!

—Entendido —asentí.

—Oh, por favor… —Reno se acercó hacia mí, y al instante me puse alerta. Sinceramente, esperaba que el comportamiento de Axel no lo compartiese con su hermano. De ser así, sinceramente, no sé cómo podría sobrevivir con esta familia—. Roxas, no hagas le hagas caso. ¡Yo soy muy buena persona! En serio —exclamó, y para apoyar estas palabras, sonrió como un loco psicópata haría.

Siguiendo con su demostración de «fíjate, qué majo que soy», Reno se inclinó y me rodeó los hombros con un solo brazo. De reojo, pude ver la duda en los ojos de Axel. Probablemente se estaba debatiendo entre dejarme a manos de su hermano o correr a liberarme antes de que me hiciese nada.  
>Pero antes de que me hiciese… ¿qué?<p>

—Bueno, chicos, la cena ya está casi lista. ¿Por qué no me ayudáis a preparar la mesa? —propuso de pronto mi suegra—. Pero antes que nada, Axel, enséñale la casa a Roxas.

—No es necesario, mamá —comentó él, arrancándome finalmente de las garras de su hermano—. Esta no es la primera vez que viene. Además, ya conoce lo fundamental. La sala de estar—Se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo—, y mi habitación.

Me sonrojé. Sólo había visto su habitación una vez, y en esa ocasión recuerdo perfectamente no haber llegado ni a entrar. Aun así decidí dejarlo estar. Era evidente que lo único que quería era meterme en alguna situación embarazosa con su familia por el simple placer de ver mi reacción.

A la hora de la cena, inevitablemente toda la atención volvió a caer sobre mí. Si en un principio había logrado relajarme un poco, todo eso había quedado atrás. Me encontraba en el mismo punto en el que estaba de camino aquí. Y por si fuera poco, Axel hacia de esto incluso más vergonzoso, dedicándose a robarme besos y acariciarme por debajo de la mesa. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa! ¿Y por qué nadie le decía nada? Yo qué se, quizás un «Axel, deja de meterle mano y come de una vez». ¿Por qué tenía que hacérmelo tan difícil?

Ya verás qué divertido será todo el día que sea él quien tenga que presentarse a mis padres…

Risas, bromas, y un montón de anécdotas de su familia cuando ambos eran niños.  
>Al final, todo terminó cuando Reno intentó imitar a Axel en uno de sus intentos por avergonzarme.<br>«Sólo quería ver la cara que pondría». Fue esa su excusa. Como era de esperar, a ninguno de los dos nos hizo gracia su arrebato, y su madre terminó mandándolo a fregar los platos como castigo.

Sin embargo, esa no resultó ser la peor parte de la noche, no. Lo pero vino cuando entres los tres, ¡los tres!, se propusieron intentar convencerme para quedarme a dormir.  
>La primera en proponerlo fue mi suegra. Ella simplemente lo dejó caer, pero ese fue el incentivo para que Axel, completamente emocionado, se abalanzase sobre mí y empezase a suplicarme que me quedase.<br>Me negué, y entonces, tras dejar los platos completamente limpios, apareció Reno y comenzó a darme un montón de razones de porqué tendría que quedarme. Mencionó lo peligroso que podría ser para alguien como yo el salir a la calle a esas horas, después mi suegra añadió que últimamente hay muchos delincuentes sueltos por la ciudad, y para acabar, Axel concluyó que lo mejor sería que pasase la noche allí, con él, en su cama. Volví a negarme.

Decir que se decepcionaron es poco. Sólo decir que al final volvieron a ser los tres los que se ofrecieron a acompañarme a casa para que no me «secuestren y violen», palabras de la mujer de la familia.  
>Ella quería conocerme mejor, Reno quería hablarme de Axel a sus espaldas –una tentación, desde luego–, y Axel simplemente quería porque sí. Fue un milagro que no terminaron discutiendo.<br>Y me pregunto, en el hipotético caso de terminar casado con Axel, ¿qué clase de familia terminaré teniendo?

Yo me vengaría. Axel me había hecho sufrir, pero todavía faltaba que conociese a mi padre. Ese día se arrepentiría de habérmelo hecho pasar tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>·<strong>**V**ideojuego  
>Si existe algo que nunca me ha gustado es la gente que no sabe perder. Sobre todo en los videojuegos.<br>Hablo de ese tipo de personas que, tras perder, terminan lanzando el mando de la consola a la otra punta de la habitación, gritan, patalean como niños y te piden la revancha. ¿Un ejemplo? Sora.  
>Sí, Sora. Él es ese tipo de persona.<br>Sin embargo, estos no son los únicos. Existen distintos tipos de enfado:  
>Tenemos a los que son como Sora y su grito de guerra de niño pequeño de «ahora me enfado y no respiro». También están lo son como Hayner, que revientan el mando al impactarlo contra la pared, como Pince, que simplemente te piden la revancha, o como Naminé, que te acusan de tramposo.<br>En cuanto a mí, pues mira, no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? Yo nunca he perdido.

Y luego están los que son como Axel.  
>Al principio, dada su personalidad, pensé que no le molestaría perder; que simplemente se reiría y me pediría otra. Pero no. No fue así en absoluto.<p>

La primera vez que jugué contra Axel fue en su casa. Él eligió empezar con el Tekken 4, lo que es un simple juego de peleas. En fin, como era de prever, gané. Aunque en su defensa he de decir que él estaba un poco distraído. Claro que eso no fue mi culpa. Vamos, que gané limpiamente. Sin embargo él no quiso aceptarlo.  
>No estampó el mando contra nada, pero tampoco me pidió la revancha. Simplemente se limitó a mirarme enfurruñado, para después suspirar y tumbarse en el mismo suelo. ¿Quién lo entiende?<p>

Si fuese otra persona probablemente me hubiese enfadado. Es decir, ¿le gano y no dice una palabra? Eso sí que es no saber perder.  
>Al principio no hice más que esperar en silencio a que me dijese algo. «Enhorabuena», «lo has hecho genial» o quizás, «no sabía que jugaras tan bien». Pero al ver que no recibiría ningún cumplido por su parte, terminé cediendo y acercándome a él a gatas.<br>—¿Axel? —lo llamé—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de un Axel enfermo. Eso podría ser el motivo que justificase su comportamiento.

Preocupado a que realmente pudiese ser algo así, llevé una mano a su frente. Suspiré aliviado. Su temperatura era normal, por lo que podía desechar la gripe.  
>A punto estuve de preguntarle si se encontraba mal, pero de pronto fue él mismo el que se encargó de retirar mi mano. No lo hizo de una manera brusca, pero aun así fue algo extraño. Muy extraño.<p>

Entorné los ojos y fijé mi mirada en él.  
>—¿Estás enfadado? —De ser así, desde luego habría sido muy egoísta por su parte. El pensar que se hubiese enfadado por una tontería así terminó incluso enfadándome a mí. Pero recapacité. Yo no quería eso. La sola idea de que algo así pudiese ocurrir ya me causaba malestar. ¿Habría hecho mal al ganarle? La respuesta era clara: no. Axel no era tan susceptible. Estaba claro que el juego no tenía nada que ver con su comportamiento.<p>

—No —respondió, llevando ambas manos a la nuca y cerrando los ojos en el proceso. No sonrió, y eso me asustó aun más que el poder pensar que estuviese enfermo. Es más, me daba incluso más motivos para creer que realmente se había enfadado. Pero, ¿por qué?

Esperé a que continuase, pero no dijo nada más.  
>Volví a suspirar.<br>—Mira, si no me dices qué te pasa, no podré hacer nada, ¿sabes?

Y finalmente reaccionó. Abrió uno de los ojos y me miró. Seguía serio, pero eso era un avance.  
>—No me gusta perder —confesó, y quise matarlo.<p>

—No te gusta perder… —Fruncí el ceño. Al final resulta que no era más que un niño enfadado—. ¿Y por eso tienes que comportarte así? ¡Me habías asustado, imbécil!

Me levanté, dispuesto a irme. Intenté abstenerme a darle una patada. Eso sería demasiado ruin por mi parte, y con un bastardo en la habitación ya era más que suficiente.  
>Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, Axel me sujetó por la muñeca.<p>

—Espera, Roxas. No es lo que tú crees. Hay… Hay algo más. —Por unos segundos dudé. Por su voz, era evidente que Axel estaba utilizando en esos momentos su mirada suplicante de «vamos, quédate», a la cual, muy a mi pesar, recurría cada dos por tres, por lo que sabía que si me volvía, simplemente no llegaría a salir de esa habitación.

Además, yo quería seguir enfadado.

—Si tienes que decir algo, dilo ahora —declaré, sin volverme hacia él. Definitivamente así sería mucho más fácil.

Está claro que a él no le gustó esto, pero no le quedó otra que conformarse.  
>—Yo quería ganarte. —Eso sí que es una buena forma de empezar…—. Esta era la primera vez que quedábamos en mi casa para jugar, y me habría gustado, eh… ya sabes.<p>

De muy mala gana, decidí ayudarle.  
>—¿Ganar?<p>

—No —dijo con suavidad—. Impresionarte.

Fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta, y finalmente me volví de nuevo hacia él. Al contrario de lo que esperaba encontrarme, tenía una expresión sincera. Al menos en apariencia. Sin embargo esa excusa que me había dado era realmente terrible. No había quien se lo creyese.  
>—Venga ya. No esperarás que me crea eso, ¿verdad? —repliqué. Se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Pues eso espero, porque es completamente cierto.

Y de esa forma, empezaron a pasar los segundos. Diez largos segundos en los cuales me dediqué a mirarlo en silencio. Él no parecía incómodo para nada, sin embargo, algo nervioso sí que lo notaba yo. Definitivamente, ese no era Axel.

—Sinceramente, en estos momentos es en los que creo realmente estar ante un hermano gemelo tuyo —murmuré—. Y encima, querías impresionarme… ¡ganándome al Tekken! Eso es… ¡ridículo! —No fue mi intención, pero al final no pude evitarlo y se me escapó una carcajada. Algo de lo que, por cierto, me arrepentí casi al instante. Porque por lo visto, a Axel no le hacía gracia alguna. Seguía sin sonreír, e incluso ahora parecía ofendido—. Oh, por favor, no puedes ponerte así por eso. —Me acerqué a él con gesto consolador—. Axel, de verdad, no tienes que impresionarme. Y menos aun con un estúpido juego.

Él se encogió de hombros.  
>Y noté algo raro. Es gesto… Ese simple gesto no era natural. Como si al final, todo esto no hubiese resultado ser más que una absurda actuación.<br>Sin embargo, deseché la idea al instante. Era una tontería. ¿Por qué motivo iba a hacer algo así?

Ese día me volví antes a mi casa.  
>Sin embargo, qué decir que desde ese momento, prácticamente me vi en la obligación de dejarlo ganar en todo aquello a lo que jugásemos uno contra uno, ya fuese en videojuegos de luchas o carreras, o en juegos de mesa, como el ajedrez o las damas.<p>

En el fondo a mí no me importaba que él me ganase si con eso conseguía al menos mantenerlo en su estado de ánimo habitual.  
>Pero había un inconveniente: por mucho que yo intentase perder, siempre terminaba ganando. Parecía imposible, pero Axel de verdad era realmente malo en… todo. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien perdiese incluso cuando se le dejaba ganar? Y claro, esto terminaba siempre con la misma situación: él depresivo, y yo, exasperado.<p>

Al final me di cuenta que la mejor manera de "animar" a un Axel depresivo era a base de besos y caricias. Cuando finalmente recuperaba su estado de ánimo "normal", él mismo me proponía jugar de nuevo. Era una cadena sin fin de la que solo lograba librarme al volver a casa. Me llevó un tiempo el pensar cómo era que pudiese perder siempre, pero al final logré descubrí el porqué.

De nuevo, ese día había quedado con él en su casa para pasar el rato. Por raro que parezca, Marluxia me había dejado salir antes, por lo que terminé llegando más pronto de lo esperado.  
>Axel todavía no estaba, y fue Reno el que me invitó a pasar.<p>

Siguiendo el consejo que Axel me dio en repetidas ocasiones, intenté no comenzar ningún tipo de conversación con él. Hasta ahora nunca había entendido el porqué de esta petición. Al fin y al cabo, Reno no era más que su hermano mayor, una buena persona según tenía entendido. En principio, no veía ningún problema al hablar con él, pero al final, fue ese mismo día que al fin lo comprendí.

Evidentemente, no fui yo el que empezó la conversación. Tras hacerme pasar a la sala, Reno se sentó junto a mí en el sofá para matar el tiempo hasta la llegada de Axel.  
>—Entonces… —empezó él, buscando algún tema de conversación con el que pasar el rato—. Ya lleváis más de un año, ¿no?<p>

Dudé de si debía responderle o no, pero al final no tuve otra opción. Esto era simple cuestión de educación.  
>—Algo así, sí —respondí, aun sin apartar la vista de la televisión. En principio mi intención era centrar toda mi atención en ella, pero fue imposible. Él siguió hablando.<p>

—Dime: ¿os habéis acostado ya? —No, no me sobresalté. Siendo sinceros, la pregunta no me tomó por sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba del hermano de Axel. Se veía venir.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dije simplemente.

—Oh, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi pequeño cuñado es de mi incumbencia —replicó. De reojo, pude ver cómo una sonrisilla de suficiencia aparecía lentamente en sus labios. No supe cómo interpretar esto—. Sobretodo cuando mi hermano se dedica a emplear esos pequeños trucos sucios contigo —añadió, con un suspiro de falsa indignación. Me volví hacia él al instante. ¿Había dicho trucos sucios?

Probablemente en ese momento la sola expresión de mi cara lo dijo todo, porque nada más verme, sonrió de esa forma que solo él y Axel saben. Sí, esa que suele sacar de quicio a la gente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.  
>Ignorándome, se acomodó bien en el sofá y volcó toda su atención en la pantalla de la televisión. Esto también era algo de familia. Fingir desinterés para lograr hacer que la gente rogase por ellos. ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente?<br>—Reno, vamos. ¿A qué te refieres con "trucos sucios"?

Realmente yo no quería rogar, pero conocía lo suficiente a Axel para saber que esa era la única forma. Por ende, también lo era para Reno.

Como era de esperar, él permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, mi paciencia hoy tenía un límite.  
>—¡Reno, dime! ¡¿De qué trucos sucios me hablas?<p>

Para mi alivio, él se volvió hacia mí.  
>—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —En serio, este tipo era frustrante. Igual que su hermano.<p>

Tras soltar un gruñido más propio de un animal que de una persona, respondí.  
>—Sí.<p>

—Está bien… Cuando hablo de trucos sucios, me refiero a…

—…¿A…?

Hubo unos instantes más de silencio. Pasados unos segundos se encogió de hombros.  
>—Nah, creí que Axel aparecería de repente para interrumpirme, pero no, todavía no ha llegado. —Esperé a que me diera una respuesta seria. Por lo visto hasta ahora, ésta tardaría en llegar—. En fin. ¿Quieres comer algo?<p>

—¡Venga ya, Reno! ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

—Ey, tranquilo, Roxy. Algún día te dará algo y terminarás por dejar a mi hermano viudo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —En lo único que pensaba yo ahora era en el daño que podría hacerle el soltarle un puñetazo en mitad de la cara por sorpresa. Pero logré contenerme. A cambio, repetí una última vez mi petición.

—Reno. No te lo diré de nuevo. Y si no me respondes ahora, simplemente lo olvidaré y me iré a la habitación de Axel a esperar. Así que allá va. —Respiré hondo y pregunté—. ¿Qué querías decir con eso de trucos sucios?

—Pues que Axel te engaña.

—¡¿Cómo? —Mi expresión debió de alarmarlo. Y no iba a ser menos. ¡Una persona no puede decir algo así y quedarse tan tranquila!

—Oh, no. No te confundas. Claro que no me refiero a eso. —Y el muy imbécil sonrió como si nada.

—¡Joder, Reno! ¡¿Si no es eso, entonces qué es?

—Pues que Axel finge estar… ¿cómo era? Oh, sí: deprimido. Yo le enseñé, ¿sabes? —Suspiró—. Qué rápido crecen…

—¿Que Axel… finge estar deprimido? —Negué con la cabeza. Imposible—. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así? No tiene sentido.

—Oh, sí que lo tiene. —Dios, este chico era un demonio. ¿Por qué siempre que sonríe me imagino lo peor? —. Piensa, ¿qué es lo que le gusta más a Axel?

—El fuego —solté, absolutamente convencido de ello. Conozco a Axel, y sé que él siempre ha mostrado una extraña predilección ante las hogueras, los encendedores y todo aquello que pueda arder fácilmente, en general. No había duda de ello.

Aun así, Reno frunció el ceño. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.  
>—No. Sí. Bueno, también. ¿Y además de eso?<p>

—Eh… —Empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza en busca de algo más. Pero supongo que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Reno, por lo que sin siquiera darme un tiempo para pensarlo, me soltó la respuesta.

—¡A ti! —exclamó de pronto. Tras darme unos segundos para asimilar lo dicho, siguió con su explicación—. Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿qué haces tú cuando tu querido novio se siente mal?

—¿…Animarlo? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que también lo puedes llamar así. —Intenté replicar, pero él todavía no había acabado—. Vamos, Roxy. Piensa: ¿realmente crees que Axel, una persona con más de cuatrocientos juegos repartidos por toda su habitación, se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente? Uh, uh. Lo dudo mucho.

Reno continuó hablando, sin embargo mi cerebro ya se había alejado de allí, y ahora analizaba en profundidad lo que le acababan de decir. La confusión que sentía en ese instante era demasiada. Era como cuando descubrí que Santa Claus no existía. Desilusión total. Y el que Reno fuese el único presente no me animaba mucho.

Por suerte para mí, Axel no tardó en llegar. Yo no sabía cómo debía sentirme con él, si enfadado o decepcionado.  
>Sinceramente, me parecía una tontería enfadarme con Axel por una cosa así. Sin embargo, una vocecilla en mi cabeza –y no, no era Reno– me hablaba sobre lo inmaduro que había sido mi novio al engañarme de esa manera.<p>

—¿Roxas? —Por unos instantes me miró extrañado, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía yo aquí a esas horas. Aun así, su expresión no tardó en cambiar, pasando una de desconcierto total a una de alegría—. ¡Roxas!

Me levanté al instante.  
>—Axel, ¿podemos hablar? —Y de esa manera, la cara de alegría pasó de nuevo a la de desconcierto.<p>

—Vaaaya. Vuestra primera pelea de enamorados. Me muero por saber cómo termina esto…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Axel, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano. Por un instante, clavó la vista a un punto detrás de mí. Miraba a Reno. Sabía que él había hecho algo.

—Aquí no. En tu habitación. —Él asintió conforme. Ambos sabíamos que, de quedarnos allí, Reno terminaría metiéndose en la conversación. Y precisamente eso no era algo que quisiésemos ninguno de los dos ahora mismo.

—Está bien. Adelante —expresó, nada más cerrar la puerta tras él. Se había asegurado de que Reno no nos siguiese, y no fue hasta prácticamente un minuto después que no se atrevió a cerrar. Eso sí que es confianza entre hermanos.

Me crucé de brazos e intenté mantener una expresión enfadada. Haciéndole ver que ya lo sabía sería mucho más fácil sonsacarle la verdad.  
>—Bueno, pero antes que nada —me detuvo—, quiero que sepas que todo lo que haya dicho Reno, es mentira. No te lo creas. Uno nunca puede fiarse de él.<p>

Fruncí el ceño.  
>—Oh, ¿entonces de ti sí? —le reproché, mirándolo ceñudo. Esto pareció confundirlo.<p>

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de esos "juegos sucios" que utilizas conmigo. —Hasta ahora no estaba seguro del todo de si lo que me había dicho Reno era verdad. Pero tras ver la expresión de Axel, supe al instante que no me había mentido. Era más que evidente que era culpable—. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de hacerte la víctima cuando pierdes? Él me lo ha contado todo. En serio, Axel, me decepcionas.

Sonrió como si no pasase nada.  
>—Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.<p>

—Lo único que conseguirás insistiendo será empeorarlo aun más.

Nos miramos durante largos segundos. Por lo visto, él se empeñaba en ocultar la pequeña "bromita" que me había estado gastando hasta ahora, sin embargo a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. Sentía como si ambos hermanos, tanto él como Reno, hubiesen estado jugando conmigo, e incluso tenía la sensación de que se por ello se habían pasado el tiempo burlándose a mis espaldas. Sí, sé que Axel no haría eso, pero el mal humor es lo que tiene. Encuentras defectos a la gente por todas partes.  
>—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté finalmente.<p>

Él suspiró; una clara señal de derrota.  
>—Supongo que me pareció divertido.<p>

Alcé una ceja.  
>—¿Divertido? —Lo cierto es que en el fondo, creo que incluso me lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, los impulsos de Axel suelen tener como objetivo… divertirse—. ¿Y acaso te molestaste en considerar lo que podía pensar yo de todo esto? Vamos, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando descubro que tengo un novio depresivo?<p>

Y de nuevo, silencio. No sabía si mis palabras lo habían afectado de alguna manera. Esperaba que sí, porque por el contrario, esto podría terminar muy, muy mal…

Finalmente suspiró.  
>—Roxas, ya me conoces. Me encanta cuando te pones cariñoso conmigo —murmuró, acercándose y rodeándome con ambos brazos. Lo acepté a regañadientes. Aun así, intenté no perder de vista sus ojos.<p>

—¿Y la mejor manera para lograr eso es engañándome? —Bufé—. Te hubiese bastado con pedírmelo.

Él alzó una ceja. Su incredulidad me ofendió.  
>—¿En serio?<p>

—Pues claro —repliqué—. Eres mi novio, ¿no?

Por lo visto le gustó que le recordase esto, porque no sólo me estrujó más entre sus brazos, si no que también se inclinó y, muy lentamente, empezó a darme uno de esos besos que suelen terminar dejándome algo atontado.  
>Al principio intenté seguirle, pero sabía que era muy difícil seguirle cuando se ponía en el plan «deja que me ocupe yo». Sin embargo, al final tuve que ser yo quien lo detuvo y se lo quitó de encima.<p>

—Entonces… ¿No más farsas? —pregunté, intentando devolver a mi respiración un ritmo normal.

—No más farsas. —Al contrario que a mi, él estaba perfectamente. Supongo que era inmune a la falta de aire. Respiré hondo.

—Bien, pero tienes que asegurarme que no volverás a escuchar a tu hermano en cuanto a mí se refiera.

—Bueno, al menos acepta que a veces tiene buenas ideas. —No le respondí Esperaba que mi sólo silencio le bastase para entender mi postura—. Está bien. Te lo aseguro. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Aun así, me dirás que no a estado bien… —Lo golpeé en el hombro—. Uff… Supongo que no.

—Y al final, todo ha acabado bien —dijo de pronto alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos nos sobresaltamos. A estas alturas estaba más que claro que Reno había estado escuchando desde el otro lado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos nos molestamos en abrir y pedirle que se fuera. Él continuó hablando—. Roxas, si quieres, a ti también podría enseñarte algún truquillo como el de Axel. Tengo muchos, ¿sabes? Y lo mismo va por ti, hermanito. —No nos dejó responder. Tras un silencio, supuse que Reno se había ido al fin.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Axel, llamando de nuevo mi atención—. ¿Qué tal una partida?

—Claro, siempre que no intentes volver a dejarme ganar.

Rodó los ojos, divertido.  
>—Créeme, Roxy, si yo quiero ganar, ganaré. Por no decir que tengo un claro ejemplo de ello aquí mismo.<p>

Alcé una ceja.  
>—¿Aquí, dónde?<p>

—Pues entre mis brazos. ¿Dónde si no va a ser? Te gané a ti, ¿no? —Bufé de nuevo.

—Primero juguemos esa partida, y después ya veremos quién es el mejor aquí. —Me aparté de él y busqué en su estantería algún juego que valiese la pena. Mientras tanto, Axel se dedicó a preparar el escenario: montones de cojines en el suelo y comida y bebida de sobra para pasar horas y horas allí.

Sin embargo, esa terminó siendo la última vez que jugué allí con él.

Porque al final, tal y como dijo él, Axel me ganó. La siguiente también. Y la siguiente, y la otra, y creo que absolutamente todas las partidas que jugamos ese día. De esa manera descubrí que yo no era de los que lanzan el mando contra la pared o acusan de tramposo. Resulta que yo, igual que él, era de los que se deprimían.

* * *

><p>En fin, final abierto, igual que con el otro. Sobra decir que esto ya no continúa. Me he quitado de encima todas las escenas que quería poner, y por ahora no quedan más por escribir. Claro que esto no era más que un simple intermedio con la otra historia (a la cual sí, sigo dedicándole tiempo de escritura), así que por ahora esto será todo.<p>

Y muuuchas gracias a todos los que leyeron (hasta el final), y a los que no también, porque eso significa que no soy tan horrible como me parece ser a la hora de escribir resúmenes.

PD: Cualquier fallo, falta de ortografía, frase rara, dedazo o lo que sea, se me avisa, que si no me obsesiono.

Saludos pixelados para todos ;)


End file.
